Angel Rebelde
by BaBiixBLuE
Summary: As Harry lies in bed he starts to go over how he got the lovely women thats sleeping next to him.He relives when they met,thier first kiss when they first slept together and how he almost lost her to Voldemort forever.Finished!
1. Their First Meeting

Harry had a tough 6th year. Not that any other year was easy but after Sirius had died Harry didn't look forward to seeing anyone only his friends. But on the summer of his 6th year he met someone that he looks forward to seeing even in his dreams. Someone who gave him butterflies in his stomach whenever he looked at her. Someone who he couldn't believe was sleeping next to him her chest moving up and down as she breathed.

Harry looked down at her,

"She's lovely," thought Harry.

He looked back up and around his room. He was in his new apartment in Diagon Alley in his room with his lovely partner sleeping next to him as it was only 4 in the morning. He wasn't tired at all. He was thinking. Thinking about everything that's happened to him. Thinking about how he got to where he is now. Thinking about how much it took to be in a comfortable bed with the covers on his legs and being able to look next to him and see his life long partner.

Harry was sitting up on his bed looking around. He couldn't stop thinking about how he got this lovely women next to him. How he first met her, when they first kissed when he first slept with her and how he almost lost the love of his life. This is how the story goes:

Harry was in the kitchen making the Dursley's a big lunch. But right now he made soup and had left it on the stove for it to cool down. He had made a big lunch because today he was going to ask his aunt and uncle if he could go to the Burrow on the week of his birthday and if he could stay there for the rest of the summer. Before Harry had gotten on the train to go home Ron asked him if he would like to go to his house and stay there. Harry of course agreed, but the problem was trying to get his aunt and uncle to agree. Harry was sitting at the kitchen table when he heard his aunt uncle and their obese son Dudley coming down the stairs. Harry stood and went to see them coming, but instead he saw them going out the door,

"Hey, aren't you guys gonna eat lunch?"

"No, isn't it obvious?", Aunt Petunia said in a matter-of-fact tone.

Uncle Vernon made his way to where Harry was standing and looked down at the soup and started talking,

"Besides it looks disgusting" Uncle Vernon took a bowl and a spoon and poured a whole bowl of soup and took a sip. He gulped it down and had a face that made him look more ugly than he already was,

"You see this? Your disgusting food?" he said moving the bowl in front of Harry's face,

"Well eat it!" Uncle Vernon put the bowl in Harry's face and the soup was all over his face and it was dripping down his shirt onto his pants. His aunt, uncle and Dudley all laughed and walked out the door not even giving Harry a chance to respond.

Harry was boiling inside. He was so mad. He balled his fist and slammed it into the wall making a small hole. He threw away all the food and went upstairs to take a quick shower. He got out and put on the first thing he saw. A white wife beater that he bought from money that he stole from his uncle and baggy jeans that used to be his cousins. He obviously needed to use a belt to hold them up. Harry looked at himself in the mirror. He looked like a gangster than anything else, but he did look good. The wife beater outlined his 6 pack and his muscular arms. Even with the glasses he was very handsome. He was tall very tall in fact he was 6'1. His hair although messy still made him look very handsome.

Harry was still furious about what happened earlier. He decided to take a walk.

Harry did take a walk except for one thing. He wasn't walking. Harry was stomping everywhere and to add on to the stomping he was cursing under his breath. He walked for about another 30 minutes until he reached a park, but he definitely didn't stop there. He was mad and he showed it. His head was high in the air His hands at his sides balled into fist and again he was stomping hard.

He "walked" into the threshold of the park and really wasn't heading anywhere. His head was high in the air not noticing anybody or anything just staring off into space. Harry felt something soft on the bottom of his feet. Obviously he was stepping on sand, but he still didn't look down. Just as he was about to step out of the sand box he fell down on top of something or even someone.

Harry looked down to see who he fell on and saw a girl with beautiful dark brown eyes staring back at him with a confused yet mad look in them, but before he could see any of her other features she pushed him off and he had to admit she was pretty strong. She started to speak, but he couldn't understand a word she was saying,

"Oye estupido que te esta cryendo tu? Es que no puede's ver?," she said to Harry. Before Harry could respond she said more to herself then to him,

"Ay no esto es lo ultimo que me faltava, un idiota como este con esa cara de estupido." Harry didn't understand a word she was saying so he said very confused,

"Huh?"

"que?" she said in response.

"What did you just say?" Harry said at this point very confused.

"Oh I'm sorry I forgot. You can't speak Spanish," said the girl very annoyed at Harry. The girl spoke with a thick Spanish accent.

" I called you stupid and I said who do you think you are crashing into me like that? Are you blind," the madness in her voice was coming back as she said the last sentence. Harry really not wanting to talk to this whining girl said,

" Well I'm sorry princess I guess I didn't see you, can you ever forgive me or do I have to kneel down and beg for forgiveness?"

The girls face turned into shock. Harry couldn't help but think that she looked cute when she made that face. The girl had black hair put into two braids that fell across her shirt a few inches above the middle of her thin waist. She also had a pink bandana on. She had dark brown eyes that from far away look black. She had tan skin that had absolutely no pimples, blackheads etc. She was wearing a mini jean skirt that came up to mid thigh and was low rise with a pink belt and a pink shirt that looked like a Chinese shirt with a black flower that had pink glitter on it drawn around a hole that was around the shoulder. The shirt showed half of her stomach. She had a 4 pack! The skirt she was wearing complimented the curves she had and showed off her nice tan legs. The shirt she was wearing showed off her slightly muscular arms (She had muscles, but not like a man!)

She was also wearing pink thong sandals and a necklace that said in gold letters: Natalia

Harry thought she was beautiful, but she was really whiny.

"Foul little mouth of yours, you'll be on your knees in a minute begging for mercy if you don't watch your mouth," said the girl very mischievously who's name must obviously be Natalia.

"Well Natalia," Harry said looking at her necklace. Natalia seeing this looked down to see what he was looking at thinking that he was looking at something a little more private took her hand and covered her necklace. Harry either way continued talking,

" That sounded a lot like a threat, what do you think?"

"Oh no, only bad people make threats, I was just simply warning you for the bad things to come," There was a pause were Natalia let go of her necklace and stuck it inside her shirt then she said,

" Well now that you unfortunately know my name, you can call me Miss. Torres as your mouth doesn't deserve to say my name, … but now what's your ugly little name?," she asked

" Harry… Harry Potter, but you can call me Mr. Potter. I don't want my name coming out of your mouth," Harry couldn't help but notice that he sounded a lot like Malfoy. It scared him.

"I wasn't intending to call you by your first name anyway, you don't deserve us being on first name basis…Potter" Harry looked at her and gave her a smirk. It almost looked like the trademark Malfoy smirk.

"Well now that we know each other…" Their was a pause in which Natalia gave a big sigh and crossed her eyes and arms and looked straight into Harry's eyes.

Harry looked back at hers and couldn't continue talking. She just stared at him with her big beautiful brown eyes and shot right through his fury leaving him dumbfounded and staring at her. Natalia broke the silence (and needless to say ruined the moment) and said,

"Good-bye!"

She gave Harry a half smirk half smile and turned on her heel leaving him dumbfounded and for the second time in one day left him with no time to respond. He stared at her leaving the park and looked her up and down until his eyes reached her behind.

"Damn she's good looking!," Harry said under his breath when she was out of ear shot.

" And she's a feisty little Latin girl , I like that!," Harry thought as he walked back to number 4 privet drive his frustration gone and turned into enjoyment and annoyance.

Ok! First Chapter done! There's gonna be more Spanish in this story so if you don't understand so sorry for that! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! But please no flames, but I would love you to give me constructive critism! Oh and for the people who do review please leave your e-mail( but you don't have to if you don't want to!) I like to respond to my reviews!

AND REMEMBER: REVIEW PLEASE!

I almost forgot! I don't own anything except for Natalia Torres and her family and any other characters that you don't find in the original Harry Potter series!


	2. Their First kiss

I don't own anything except for Natalia Torres and any other characters not found in the original Harry Potter series.

Chapter 2

Harry starting remembering when he first met Natalie ( A/N in later chapters you'll see why he calls her Natalie and not Natalia) He couldn't help but smile. They met off at a bad start and she always did have the feisty attitude and that's what he really likes about her. She doesn't take crap from anybody.

Natalie began to stir and Harry looked down to just see her sleeping again. He loved seeing her sleeping. She was so quiet and serene when she was sleeping which is a big change from when she's awake. She's loud and crazy, but always keeps him entertained which is very different from other girls he's been with. He likes seeing her sleeping, true, but her being awake is fun and there's hardly ever a dull moment.

Harry again looked down at her. She was lying on her back and Harry could see her big stomach. His heart skipped a beat when he thought of what was waiting to come out of that stomach. His baby, Their little boy in his love's stomach. Harry started to think of when he first kissed her. When he first touched her gentle naturally light red lips. It wasn't the most romantic thing ever, but nevertheless it was a kiss…

It had been at least 2 weeks since that incident with Vernon and Natalia. He hadn't been on good speaking terms with Vernon ever since that day. Not that he ever was. He also never saw Natalia since that day again. To tell the truth their was a little hope still left in his heart that he would see her again. But of course he would never admit it. He couldn't stop thinking about her ever since that day. He could still freshly remember her dark chocolate eyes, her shiny black hair, her great looking body, her beautiful face, but he also hasn't forgotten her attitude, her so called warnings and her sexy accent. Basically he couldn't forget her.

Harry had gone for lots of walks around the town, but never found her. But he still did have a tiny bit of hope.

"OW!," Harry yelled. He was cut by a thorn as he was in the garden. He had heard a lot of noise from the house behind his aunt and uncle's. He had gone into the garden to check it out and he put his ear to the tall wooden gate separating his aunt and uncle's house from the houses around him. Harry heard,

"Oye Mama!, donde pongo esto?," said a females voice. That voice to Harry sounded very familiar and his heart started pumping thinking of who it might be. Nevertheless he pressed his ear against the wooden gate and listened,

"Adonde quieres poner lo?, Es tuyo mija, tu papa te lo compro hace una semana en Colombia," said another female voice. You could tell this female voice was an older female.

"De verdad, este tele es mio? No lo puedo quirer!" said the younger female voice.

"Ay Natalia deje de hablar y ven y ayudame con esto, es pesado!," said the older female voice.

Harry could have climbed the gate to see if it really was Natalia, but there was nothing to climb on as the wooden gate was smooth so he decided to quickly go and see if it really was her. He didn't want to bring his hopes up, but he couldn't help but smile. He ran out of the garden into the house and past the kitchen and he almost got out the door when he heard his uncle say,

"Boy where do you think you're going it's dark out and I still don't have my dinner!"

"Make your own damn dinner, mines disgusting anyway isn't it?," Harry screamed in a cold voice. It might have been 2 weeks ago but he still didn't forget it!

He ran out of Privet Drive and into the next street over. He ran to the house where he was sure he heard the noise. When he was almost there he stopped running because he saw a truck. A moving truck as a matter of fact. He saw a lot of men going to the truck and then going into the house and then coming back out. They were all tan colored with dark hair. He saw a lot of things in the truck and outside on street waiting to be brought into the house. He looked in back of the house and was sure he saw his aunt and uncle's house so he knew this was the house where Natalia must be.

He looked around for her but she was no where in sight. He was going to go back to his house thinking that he just must of heard her name until he heard such a beautiful voice screaming.

He turned around to see just who he wanted to see for two long weeks punching somebody in the stomach as the person who she was punching was already holding a bloody nose. After she was done punching him in the stomach she started to speak very angrily,

" Y a ti que te pasa? Y ahora que te quieres tu? Puta de tu madre! Toque me una ves mas y te mato maricon!" She then turned to all the other men who were watching very attentively to what she just did and started screaming at all of them,

"Y si uno de ustedes se le ocurre en tocar me le va pasar lo mismo que le paso a este puta pero mucho mas peor!" She looked around at all of them. They all had scared faces on them and then she obviously screamed for them to keep doing their job because they continued to do their job. She kept looking around at all of them and when ever she passed one of them they kept looking back at her with both a face of wanting and fear. As she looked around at them she saw Harry and squinted her eyes to see if she was seeing right. If it was actually the person she had been hoping to see for two long weeks. She would never admit it but she couldn't stop thinking about his great looking body his beautiful green eyes his messy black hair his snappy attitude his sarcastic way of being, all in all she couldn't forget him.

She walked up very slowly to him almost as if waiting for him to become a mirage. She made it up to him and stood in front of him giving him a look of disbelief as if not believing he was actually there but then she turned her look of disbelief into a smirk.

"Is it really you Potter?," she said with the thick Spanish accent Harry had been wanting to hear.

"Only if it's really you Torres," he said giving her back the smirk.

"Hello Potter, what are you doing here do you live around here?," she said hiding her emotions real well. She was hoping that he did although she wouldn't even admit it to herself.

"Yea actually I do Torres, as a matter of fact I live right behind you"

Natalia looked behind her house and saw another one which she just found out was Harry's.

"So Torres what was that whole punching thing about?," asked Harry

"Well Potter not like it's any of your business, but that man dared to touch me like if it was no problem. I was just walking into my new house and he turned around whistled at me and then slapped my butt like if it was nothing. All I did was give him what he deserves."

Harry heard everything she just said but was stuck on 3 things. First of all someone dared to touch her( he wanted to kill him), second of all she actually beat up someone, and third of all and most important she lived here so close to him!

Harry actually did kind of understand why all these men were looking at her. She looked very but very good today. She had put her down today and her hair was long. It was a little longer than the middle of her back and she had it in layers. Her hair ended in curls and the curls were everywhere because she had layers all over the place, but it did look good. She was wearing a transparent black scarf as a headband, but the material was very thin and the scarf wasn't long she just tied it at the end and it fell up to her shoulder so she wasn't burning hot. She was also wearing short shorts. They were black with golden glitter all over the shorts. She was also wearing a golden yellowish wife beater. The shorts showed her big behind so he saw why the man would touch her. She was also wearing black _Phat Farm _sneakers with no laces.

All in All she looked really good.

"So what are you doing here Potter, taking another walk, finding another girl to run into?"

Harry smirked at her and said,

"Actually Torres I only came because I heard a loud noises and now that I found out it was your loud crazy ass I'm gonna leave now!"

Natalia raised an eyebrow at him and said,

"Oh really?" "At least I make some noise in this quiet gringo town!" They had started to walk away from Natalia's house and they were now away from those prying eyes trying to get a glimpse of Natalia's body.

"Gringo? What's that?," asked Harry very confused.

"Your stupider than I thought gringo. A gringo is what you are, a white person!"

"So what now I'm not Potter anymore I'm gringo?" Harry said gringo with such an accent it made Natalia laugh.

"Don't try and speak Spanish gringo, your no good at it anyway."

"Hey at least I talk English right Latina!," Harry responded. You could tell that last comment made Natalia's blood boil because she had a look that could kill.

"Oye Gringo don't you ever say that again! I can talk English right… it is you that has that funny accent…That I can't stan-!" Natalia had said "it is you that has a funny accent" in a British accent, but was cut off by Harry when he said,

"Oh just shut up already Torres!," he then put his hand on the back of her head and pushed her head towards his until their lips touched each other. It was a rough and un expected kiss on Natalia's side because she was trying to push him off, but Harry had a hard hold onto her head. She kept trying even though she couldn't help but like the kiss so she just eventually gave in and the kiss became much gentler and passionate. Harry put his tongue on Natalia's lips and she parted her lips to let his tongue in as the kiss became a french kiss. Harry let go of his grip on her head slowly so that if she tried to move he could grab her head back because he really liked the kiss. They stopped kissing for awhile until Harry put his lips back onto hers for a second kiss. It immediately became a french kiss and his hands on her waist as she put her hands on his neck. She gently placed her hands on his neck as she backed away her forehead touching his as she whispered,

"Your lucky I didn't fuck you up on the first kiss…," Natalia smiled and so did Harry until Natalia spoke again,

"But you wont be so lucky this time!" She gave him a peck on the lips her hands still at his neck his hands still at her waist until she put her hands on his shoulder and Harry felt excruciating pain come from a very sensitive place. Natalia had kicked him hard in the crotch.

Harry immediately let go of her as he put his elbows on his crotch and his face in his hands as he bent over in pain.

"That'll show you to kiss me out of force gringo!," she said. But then she went over to him Harry scared for his life. She kneeled down to Harry who was still bent over and she gently placed her hand on his chin and brought his head up and gently placed a peck on his lips and whispered in a very soothing tone,

" I'm sorry but you deserved it, but hey how about this, since I liked the kiss I will bring you back home!"

Harry wasn't feeling any pain anymore he was just pretending so she could keep talking in that soothing tone. He couldn't take it anymore. He wanted to kiss her lips again. To taste her lips again. An idea crossed his mind so he took his chances and jumped up ( he was still on his knees) and kissed her on the lips. This time the kiss was only 10 seconds because for a change Harry had backed away and said,

"I would love you to come with me, but how about I take you home and help with bringing everything in"

"Oh yea Potter, I want a big macho to come and help me out!" she said sarcastically.

Harry got up and helped Natalia up only to be pushed back down to the ground. Natalia walked away and said,

"I'll wait for you in my house, we still have a lot of things to bring in!," she said as Harry was still on the ground. Harry smirked and got up and ran next to her. He came next to her and pushed her and she pushed him back and they laughed until they got to Natalia's house.

It was very late and Harry had gone home. ( He jumped the fence with a ladder Natalia's mom had been using.) Natalia was in her room in her new house. Her room was a mess. The only thing that was actually complete was her bed, everything else was in boxes. She was thinking about what had happened earlier.

"Why did I let him kiss me and then all I did was kick him?" she thought

"Usually I would have fucked that mother fucker up!

"Maybe I do like him!"

"But I only just met him and I feel like I…I… love him."

"NO, that can't be he's a four eyed, foul, sarcastic, asshole but he's also a handsome good kissing JERK!"

It seemed as if she was having a fight in her mind, but somewhere just behind that house a certain boy was thinking the same thing about a certain girl.

"Man why did I do that just like that?"

"Well duh you like her!"

"But I haven't known her for long and it seems like if I love her"

"Maybe you do"

"Hell no she's a evil, ass kicking, foul mouthed muggle!"

"You know you don't mean that"

"I know I don't she's also a beautiful, nice looking, gentle, loud, annoying little girl!"

Ok there you go that was Chapter 3! REVIEW NOW! Lol but really review and remember no flames and leave ur e-mail plz! (only if u want to!)

I know that in this chapter it looks like if there's racism towards white ppl but seriously I don't have anything against any of ya!

And I don't have anything against Spanish ppl either. Trust me. I'M SPANISH. Anything that I make Harry say or that I make Natalia say isn't really how I feel so don't report possible abuse plz! But wut u can do is review!

REVIEW THANKS! -muah adios


	3. Lovely Confessions

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Natalie Torres and any other character not seen in the original Harry Potter series.

A/N: I have two things to say; One is that if you can speak and read Spanish and my Spanish sounds strange is because it's a Colombian accent and if it's spelled wrong is because I can't spell all that good in Spanish and two when I write Spanish if I don't translate it or tell what the conversation was about it's not important, but if you want to know what it says by all means go to some website or review and tell me if you want me to translate. Now on to the story. Enjoy!

Oh and I haven't told you yet. That means that Harry is going to the flashback and this with a place or date next it means I have skipped days or that they are now at that location. Sorry for not telling earlier I just forget to say things. Now for real on to the story. Enjoy!

Lovely Confessions

Harry couldn't help but smile. That kiss meant a lot to him. It didn't matter to him if it wasn't the same cliché romantic kiss that other people have and he tries to forget the little incident after the kiss, but other than that it was a special moment. Even now Harry couldn't believe he did that. It wasn't like him to be so brave and do something like that but he just couldn't take it anymore. As a matter of fact with Natalie( Harry had a hard time saying Natalia so she told him to call her Natalie) he did things he never would have imagined he would have done with Cho no matter how much he thought she was pretty or how much he liked her. No matter how much Harry liked ( and he still did not as much as before though) Cho loved Natalie and that would never change. He would never exchange Natalie for Cho or cheat on Natalie even if his life was in danger. He couldn't imagine being with another girl that wasn't Natalie, he loved Natalie more than anything in the world.

Loved her. Harry's told her he loves her more than a human can count, but when was the very first time? Harry sat their thinking until he whispered,

"Of course!"

After the famous and unforgettable kiss Harry and Natalie have gone on dates without actually admitting they were dates. They went as "friends." During their encounters Harry found out a lot about Natalie both big things to small things like what she likes. One of the big things was that she didn't have biological parents with her. She was adopted when she was a baby. She was told and it was the truth that her mother had her at a very young age because her mom whether Natalie liked to hear it or not was easy. Her mom had her when she was about 14 and then sent her to an adoption center with no second thoughts. Natalie fortunately was adopted by people in her own home Colombia and they treated her as if she was their own. Along with two loving parents she got a loving older sister just five years older. Another big thing was why she was in England.

Natalie was adopted at a very young age she wasn't even a toddler. Her biological mother was from Colombia so naturally her adoptive parents were Colombian. Natalie was dropped on their door step completely naked and she looked very sick, she almost died, but after her adoptive parents knew she would be alright they adopted her. Natalie's adoptive parents didn't have the life of the rich. Quite the contrary. Her parents had to work really hard just to take care of Maria Luisa her sister but now that they have her, her adoptive name being Maria Natalia Torres they have to work twice as much as they originally did, but Natalie wasn't a disturbance either. Anyway they didn't live good and Natalie's adoptive father was in the army and that didn't really give them that much money. Her adoptive mother was a tailor, but was only a tailor when somebody asked her to sew something but that wasn't very often so when she wasn't sewing clothes she was out working in a restaurant with low wage. Her sister at only 13 was working and not studying with her mother at the restaurant also with low wage and Natalie only 8 worked also at the restaurant and she worked hard cleaning houses nearby working at the restaurant and she was just a child who should be studying and playing. Her adoptive fathers cousin was a general of an army in England. He found out about their suffering so he sent them to England to live a better life and they definitely do. Her father wins much more money at the army in England and her mother is now a professional tailor with her and her sister now being home schooled and they are learning at the same pace both of them starting at a 5th grade level and putting some important things in from all the other grades. Harry was really impressed with her how she suffered and still had a smile on her face.

Harry's birthday was tomorrow and Natalie was taking him somewhere where he would have the time of his life. Harry had declined Ron's offer to go to his house just so that he could spend time with Natalie if only for a little while more, he would besides have a lot of time with Ron when he went to school.

The plan for tomorrow was that he just wore something comfortable yet some what dressy and wait. He didn't know what she was planning but he kind of trusted her. She was strange by the way, but until tomorrow he would just have to wait.

Tomorrow

It was the afternoon and Harry decided to get changed. He got into regular blue jeans which were very big on him so he put on a black belt then he put on a white wife beater then a button dark blue dress shirt. He waited for 30 minutes checking his wand feeding his owl looking out the window then he laid on the bed until he heard the bell ring. He shot his head up and he raced down the stairs. He answered the door and it was Natalie. She looked amazing. She had her hair in a ponytail for one, with two strands that framed her face. She was wearing a red tank top that was tight on her stomach and showed off her chest. She was wearing tight dark blue jeans that complimented her already nice curves and red high heeled sandals . She was wearing make-up but in Harry's opinion she really didn't need it at all. When Harry answered the door Natalie had a big smile on her face and that put him in a better mood than he was in before but as always something always has to interrupt his good mood.

"Who is it Potter?," said Dudley who had just come out of the kitchen the sides of his mouth had crumbs on them. When Dudley looked at Natalie he said,

"Well, Well, Well what is a beautiful lady as yourself doing talking to the likes of him, come in come in!"

Natalie did as told and said with a disgusted look in her eyes,

"I'm not here for a visit I just came to pick Harry up"

Dudley nodded his head and went back to the kitchen. As Natalie and Harry were about to step out the door Uncle Vernon came in with Dudley and Aunt Petunia close behind.

"Potter you come back in here!, you're not going anywhere you've disobeyed me enough times this summer and were all dieing of hunger!," said Uncle Vernon with a deep and eerie tone of voice. Just as Harry was about to open his mouth to say something Natalie spoke up and said,

"Sir not to interrupt in family matters, but I think Harry is old enough to go out and your whole family is old enough to cook for themselves!"

"Girl this is none of your business so just leave Potter alone and go to wherever you came from," snapped Uncle Vernon. He noticed the thick accent in Natalie's voice so he figured she was definitely not from England. Harry was tired of it tired of it all. They never let him do whatever he wants NEVER, but worst of all his uncle just insulted the women he loves. He was again about to speak but Natalie spoke first,

"Look _sir_ his first name is not Potter it's Harry so learn it and second of all Harry's coming with me whether you like it or not so suck it up." Aunt Petunia looked shocked but was still quiet until she shocked everyone and said,

" You dirty little girl you watch your mouth, now why would anyone ever want to go anywhere with you?" Natalie looked as if she was just slapped on the face. She was so mad she didn't even know what she was saying so she said,

"Grandma your not even half the women I am so you watch your little old mouth!" Everyone was shocked at what she said even Natalie, but that didn't stop Natalie from grabbing Harry's arm and taking him out side while shutting the door hard. Harry was still being pulled by Natalie and he looked in front of him only to see a limo. Natalie pulled him all the way to the limo and turned around still grabbing his hand. She put a smile on her face and said really loud,

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY!" She let go of his hand and instead hugged him really tightly. Harry couldn't breath but smiled and managed to choke out,

"Thanks, but if you want to give me a gift please let go!" Despite Harry wanting to be hugged he wanted to live to see her.

"Oh sorry, well come on in," she said kind of embarrassed. She opened the door to the limo and gestured for him to go in. Harry instead grabbed her hand and held the door for her to go in. She smiled and went in. Harry followed her in. As soon as the driver knew they were both in he drove off.

"So where are you taking me?" Harry had been asking that question for a long time and Natalie had always answered "you'll see" and right now was no different. Harry just sighed and laid back in the beautiful limo and just started to think about what he was going to do later that day while Natalie just stared out the window.

During the time Harry and Natalie had gone on their friendly dates Harry had grown more fond of Natalie to the point that he couldn't stand being without her and every single day he grew to love her even more. He always tried to tell her but it would never come out of his mouth. He knew if he didn't tell her now he probably wouldn't do it ever. So he decided to tell her tonight even if she rejected him because he couldn't take it anymore.

Natalie was staring out the window. The sun was setting and the light was making her usually dark eyes look lighter. She was thinking about two things. The first thing was about Harry. She had never felt like this about any other boy. Only him. She liked him a lot but didn't know if she actually loved him. She had never felt love before so she really wouldn't know. She never had a boyfriend before. Many boys asked her out but there were two reasons of why she never had a boyfriend. One was that she never had time for a boyfriend with trying to make money and trying so hard to study and two many of the men were only interested in her because of the way she looked, but Harry was different it look as if he were only interested in her figure or face. Then again she didn't even know if he was interested.

Before they knew it they had arrived at their destination. Natalie immediately turned around and smiled at Harry who smiled back. Natalie grabbed his hand once again and took him out of the limo. Harry looked at where they were and they were in a place called

__

El Ritmo Latino

Natalie went straight in with Harry. Once they were in Harry looked around and the music was pounding in his ears and a lot of people were dancing and a few were eating and drinking.

"Umm… Natalie what is this place?" Natalie didn't respond instead she sat at a table for two and Harry followed her and sat. Natalie ordered food and they just sat their. Natalie said as soon as she ordered the food,

"This is a club, a Spanish club and I brought you here because I don't think your ever going to have a better time than you are going to have here!"

Harry smiled and said,

"Well are you going to teach me how to dance to this music?"

Harry had noticed that he didn't recognize this music and that he didn't know how to dance either. One song people were dancing very fast and moving their legs and hips and Natalie said they were dancing salsa. Another girls were grinding on the guys and Natalie said it was called reggae ton. She also mentioned others like merengue, bachata and punta. She said she would teach him all of them as soon as they ate and went onto the dance floor. The food came and it tasted great. First it was soup then rice and beans with meat and Harry had never tasted something so good. Harry knew that as soon as they were done eating they were going to dance and Harry wasn't much of a dancer.

"Ok now lets go and dance gringo!" Natalie pulled Harry from his chair and pushed him to the dance floor were many people were dancing. They tried to make space on the dance floor and Natalie started teaching him bachata. It was fairly easy but then a thing call salsa came on and it was really hard. He had to move a lot and Natalie had to lead him through the whole thing and he got the hang of it and as soon as he did some music that he remembered as reggae ton came on. Natalie taught him how to dance that to and the guy had a fairly easy job in that. Harry was amazed at how Natalie danced reggae ton. Then some punta came on. Natalie went on the tips of her toes and started to move really fast. Natalie taught him how to dance that to. He got the hang of it although he felt rather silly. Both of them danced the night away until Natalie told them to go back to the table. They both went to the table and Natalie told him to wait there. Harry waited for a while until he heard the music go off and the DJ started talking,

"Oye today we have a very special guest. Give it up for Harry Potter who's turning 17 today!"

A red light went directly onto him and people started clapping and the Spanish version of Happy Birthday came on. Natalie appeared at the table. She had a cake in her hand that said,

__

Feliz Cumpleanos Harry! (Happy Birthday Harry!)

"Happy Birthday Harry"

Harry was really touched by what she was doing and it was all for him. Nobody had ever done something for him like that. He fell more in love with her at that second.

Harry and Natalie ate cake danced and before they knew it they were in the limo driving to Harry's house. Harry didn't know if that was the perfect moment or not. He kept thinking about it until they had arrived at his house.

"Ok were here Harry!"

Harry didn't know what to do except to tell her,

"Actually Natalie I have to tell you something"

"Ok"

Harry gulped. This had been the hardest thing he's ever had to done. Even harder than fighting off Voldemort who incidentally still wasn't dead.

"Are you gonna tell me Harry?"

"Yea" Harry gulped and looked straight into Natalie's beautiful eyes and began,

"Well Natalie how do I say it, the first time I saw you I really didn't like you, you were annoying and whiny and-"

"I get it"

"Oh sorry, well you get the point, but I wanted to see you again and I did and since then we've been going out as friends, but I haven't exactly seen you as a friend no not at all, well see what I'm trying to say is…is…"

Natalie got really impatient and said,

"Would you just say it already I'm getting impatient, don't leave me hanging!"

Harry got mad at how impatient his new found love is and screamed,

"Ok you impatient little muggle you want to know what it is, well here it is I LOVE YOU, I LOVED YOU FOR A LONG TIME THERE GO THERE IT WAS YOU HAPPY NOW?"

Natalie was shocked. You could see it in her facial expression. Luckily she didn't catch the muggle thing. She didn't know what to say. Nobody had ever said that to her except when obsessed men were drunk but this time Harry really means it. Usually Natalie always knew what to say but now she was completely blank.

Harry stared back at her and said in a softer tone,

"I'm sorry but I've been in love with you for a long time and I couldn't take it anymore." Natalie was still wordless. Nevertheless Harry gave Natalie a kiss and Natalie didn't respond to the kiss. Harry had to feel her lips on his one more time because he feared this would have been the last time. Harry climbed out of the car and said,

"I had to tell you even if you rejected me although I tried not to think of that but everything bad happens to me so why should this be any different?" Harry closed the door and went up to his house looked at the limo and went inside. He went up to his room ignoring rude remarks from his half asleep uncle. He closed the door to his room and a single tear slipped from his eyes. He climbed into bed without changing and went to sleep sorrow filling him.

Natalie had just told the driver to go to her house which wasn't that far away at all. She was still shocked and her eyes were still wide open her jaw still wide open.

"Did he just say that, did he really just say he loved me?" she thought. They had arrived at Natalie's house and Natalie paid the limo driver and went inside. She said good-night to her mom and dad and went into her room. She heard wings from outside her room and went inside. She looked out the window and saw an owl far away. She quickly went to close the window because she was scared of birds although she doesn't like to say it. She turned around and saw a single white rose in the middle of her bed and then all over her bed were red rose pedals. It looked absolutely beautiful. She walked over to it and saw a white box next to the white rose. She opened it and saw a beautiful golden locket she took it out of the box and opened it. There was a white-ish light coming from it and saw that it projected an image of a very gold flower and coming from the necklace was beautiful music.

"Who's this all from?"

She looked down at the box and saw a note. It said,

__

Natalie,

I saw this and immediately thought of you. It projects a beautiful golden rose but not nearly as beautiful as you. By now you probably already know how I feel for you. I love you and whether you rejected me or accepted me I want you to wear this. It probably looks beautiful on you.

Love always,

Harry

P.S: Please don't ask how I did this it doesn't matter.

Natalie closed the locket and started to cry. She was thinking about what she did. She was going over her feelings for Harry and realized she loved him too. He's been there to listen to her and he's not only interested in her body. Somebody who's looking at her might think she only just found out she fell in love with Harry because he bought he a golden necklace. That's not true. Natalie had been thinking about it for some time now but she didn't know if he actually meant it. This proved that he felt strongly for her. Natalie cried so much that her make-up came off. She let her hair down and put a black _ECKO RED_ jacket on and put on her black _PHAT FARM_ sneakers on and ran out the door. She ran down the street and then started to walk fast. Then she ran again. The whole time she was thinking that she had to tell Harry how she felt. She had to tell him that she loved him too with all her heart. She couldn't wait for later today( It was two in the morning).

She arrived at Harry's house and paused. She then rung the doorbell while she was out of breath. Nobody came to the door so she started knocking really hard. She heard somebody come down so she waited and knocked one more time. Harry's Uncle Vernon opened the door and said,

"Silly girl do you know what time it is, OUT GET OUT!"

Harry was sleeping when he heard his uncle scream. He shot up and put his ears to the door. Then he heard angels sing,

"Sir I know what time it is and I'm really sorry, but I need to talk to Harry"

"Girl you will never see that boy again I'll never let you see each other again GET OUT"

"NO I won't get out, HARRY HARRY I HAVE TO TALK YOU!"

Natalie started to scream Harry's name and Harry ran out his door to see what she wanted. He was shocked to see Uncle Vernon grabbing Natalie by the hair and pulling her out but Natalie didn't give up and still called Harry's name.

Harry went down the stairs and knocked Uncle Vernon's hand off of Natalie's hair. Uncle Vernon looked at Harry as if he were just punched. Harry started yelling at Uncle Vernon,

"Don't you ever touch her ever again I want to talk to her and you have no right to say those things to her"

"You boy I've kept you in this house for so long and taken all these insults but that's it I want you out!"

"You know damn well that you have to keep me here or else you know what"

Uncle Vernon looked very offended and went back inside. Harry turned to look at Natalie with her beautiful hair down and her natural beauty showing. Natalie gave him a weak smile and said,

"Harry I'm so sorry I didn't respond earlier I was so taken aback and I wasn't sure if you actually meant what you said but this proves it" She shook the necklace she had in her hand.

"I can't believe you didn't know I meant it, but so you can make sure I'll say it again and a million times more I love you with all my heart."

"Harry I didn't say this before and I never had said this before but, Harry I love you too and with all my heart I just wasn't sure if I really was in love, but now I know that I love you more than imaginable."

Harry smiled the widest smile he's ever given. Natalie smiled while tears started coming out. Harry came closer to her and kissed her very passionately. Even though she was crying she still looked as beautiful as ever. After the kiss they hugged and Harry put the necklace on Natalie's neck then walked her home. They had a good night kiss and Natalie said,

"Now how am I going to go to sleep with all those flowers on my bed?" They both laughed and Harry went home with joy that couldn't be brought down by anything.

Ok I'm done! Muchos besos Chao!

And to all you ppl who don't know what Harry was talking about when he said you know what he was talking about the ppl from the so called "Order". They threatened Vernon to make Harry stay there. And how those flowers got there? Harry made his owl put all that there as to say his owl made a lot of trips.

Pues Chao! R&R


	4. Meeting The Parents

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Natalie Torres and any other character not seen in the original Harry Potter series.

A/N: In this story I'm going to add some things that I didn't add in the last chapter about Natalie.

Enjoy!

Meeting The Parents

Harry was still in bed except now he leaned over to look at Natalie as she had her back to him and was sleeping on her side. He remembered what she looked like when she told him she loved him too. Her eyes were red and puffy but she still looked beautiful. After she told him that nothing could break his happiness not even the death glares that were given to him by his aunt and uncle.

Harry was so happy with his Natalie that he never saw what was coming a week after their lovely confessions. Meeting somebody unexpected and most important of all meeting her parents. He had never seen a family like that. So happy with smiles all over their faces all the time even though they had suffered so much. He wished he had a family like that. That day was a little crazy with so many things happening so here's how it goes:

Harry and Natalie had been going out almost everyday. Harry wanted to be with Natalie every minute before he goes back to Hogwarts. Of course Natalie didn't know that he was a wizard not yet and Harry felt terrible lying to her but she couldn't know no just yet. He was scared that she might leave him because she thought he was weird. It was selfish but he was going to be selfish for a little while more. Right now he had a bigger problem. He was going to meet Natalie's parents. He was scared but not as much as to meeting her dad he was more scared that her parents only spoke Spanish and Harry didn't know a drop of Spanish. Of course Natalie told him that her dad knew English but her mother didn't know any so before they went to meet her parents they went to the city so that Natalie could teach him some basic Spanish.

The City

Harry was walking with Natalie when a thought occurred to him so he asked,

"Natalie if you said you never went to school how is it that you know how to speak English?" Natalie looked surprised not because of the question but because he broke the silence.

"Well I think I forgot to tell you sorry, but I actually did go to school but not a school that teaches math and stuff but I went to a school that teaches languages."

"I went to a language school since I was small and wasn't working bu when I started working I went there every now and then but I learned a lot because when I wasn't in school I had lots of books to read that were in English so I learned a lot so I can speak English very fluently but I have trouble writing and reading big books."

After she said that harry nodded and let go of her hand and instead grabbed her waist and they continued walking in silence. They were heading to a coffee shop so that Natalie could start teaching him. They walked in silence until another thought occurred to him.

"Natalie you know we have gone through all this stuff yet I don't even know how old you are!"

"Harry your right what the hell is wrong with you why haven't you asked?"

"I'm sorry love but it really never came up but now I'm asking how old are you?" They reached the coffee shop and ordered coffee and got it and sat down.

"Ah fresh coffee from Colombia!" Natalie said smelling the coffee.

"Natalie you never answered my question, how old are you?"

"Oh yeah I forgot well I'm 15 turning 16 on the 22 of eh, what's that month called um, oh yeah September!"

Harry was about to drink coffee when he heard that she was still 15 and he threw the coffee back in the cup.

"Your only 15?"

"Well yeah but I'm turning 16 soon so I don't see a problem or do you see one?"

"No not really"

"Not really?"

Harry didn't get time to respond because when he was going to open his mouth he heard his name being called out by a female voice. He turned around and saw somebody who really shouldn't be there. He saw Cho Chang. Harry turned around and faced Natalie and told her that they should go. She kept asking why and just as he was about to stand up Cho caught up with him.

"Harry oh my gosh I haven't seen you for the longest. How have you been?" Cho looked over to Natalie and gave her a nasty look.

"Who are you?," Natalie said trying to hide her anger. Cho looked at her and gave her a fake smile.

"I'm Cho Harry's girlfirend and who are you?" Harry wanted to crawl under a hole. Did Cho think they were still going out? A thought came to Harry's mind.

"We never actually broke up! She just left but we never broke up! Shit!"

"Girlfriend? Well that's really funny because so am I!" Natalie gave Harry a look that if looks could kill he would be six feet under already.

"Well that's funny but that's not possible because we've been going out since Harry was in fifth year!"

"Really fifth year what does that mean fifth grade?"

"No since Harry was-"

"Well Cho it's been really nice to see you again but we got to go bye!" Harry said all of that in one breath. He was really scare at what Natalie was thinking until Natalie said,

"NO Harry go ahead and catch up on old times I'm going to be in there so come get me if you want or if not just pass by and tell me." Natalie said that with a we'll-talk-about-this-later-I'm-gonna-kill-you-later-tone. She pointed to a store that had a lot of designer clothes and headed towards it.

Harry was going to get her but Cho held him back and turned him around.

"Girlfriend that little girl is your girlfriend what happened to us?"

"There is no US anymore, we broke it off when you left, now what's she gonna say that I'm cheatign on her?"

"Harry we never broke it off, we never said that we went our separate ways and I still want you!"

"Ok so we never said it but now I'm going to say it! Its over between us I don't want you I love Natalie and theres nothing you can do about it good-bye!" Harry said all of that in one breath and left for Natalie leaving Cho calling after him and taking his hand.

"Let go it's over, god your so clingy I swear I don't know what I ver saw in you!" Harry knew he was lieing. He knew exactly what he saw. He saw a nice popular pretty girl that never really judged people. When he saw her he thought she looked just as pretty as ever but boy did her attitude change.

Harry enetered the store and saw Natalie and went over to her and touched her on the shoulder. She quickly tuened around and gave him a death glare.

"Oh so you came back and here I thought you would leave!"

"Natalie please let me explain"

"Who the hell was that bitch?"

"Ok well here goes…"

Harry explained everything to her and kept the story that he went to a school very far away. She still looked mad and looked like she wanted to leave him and that scared Harry a lot. He would bend down on one knee and kiss her feet rather than her leave him.

He told her everything and she said that she trusted him and that she better not find out something's going on because then let God have mercy on him. They walked back to the coffee shop and Natalie started teaching him some Spanish.

At Natalie's House

Natalie and Harry were just outside her house and before she opened the door she went over the Spanish.

"Ok Harry now how do you say hello how are you?"

"Hola, Como estas?"

"Good!" He said that with a very thick accent but at least he remembered it.

"Now how do you say very good thank you?"

"Muy bein Gracias?"

"And how do you say I don't speak Spanish?"

"Perdon pero no hablo espanol"

"Very good baby" Natalie gave Harry a peck on the lips and opened the door. What Harry saw and heard was a sight.

He saw an older female who must be Natalie's mother dancing to a music he recognized as salsa. She was dancing by herself wile she was cleaning and then stopped to dance some more. Then he saw a male who must be Natalie's father on the coach wathcing soccer and yelling and screaming or whining. Then he heard music from upstairs which he recognized as reggae ton.

He looked at Natalie and her eyes were wide and jaw was dropped to the floor. She quickly shut the door and put her back to the door sliding down. Her eyes were still wide and she was sitting down.

"Harry I'm so sorry you had to see that so early but now you at least know the real family Torres." Harry laughed until the door opened really fast dropping Natalie to the ground.

"Ow"

"Ah perdon hija" ( Oh sorry daughter)

"No mama esta bein" (No mom it's ok)

Harry helped Natalie up and they went inside. This time Natalie's father turned the volume on his soccer game down and the salsa music was turned off but the reggae ton was still going and really loud.

"Entonces este es el nino de que hablas" said Natalie's father.

(So this is the boy you talk about)

"Esta guapo" said Natalie's mother

(He's handsome)

Harry didn't understand a word they just said so he just kept smiling.

"Mami, papi Harry no habla espanol entonces papi le puedes hablar en ingles?"

(Mom, Dad Harry doesn't speak English so dad can you talk to him in English?)

"Si"

(Yes)

Harry had completely forgotten the Spanish he learned so he didn't even bother to say it. Natalie probably got the point because she didn't make him say it either.

"So Harry you're the boy my daughter keeps talking about" Natalie's father said. He also had an accent just like Natalie. He then got to look at her mother and father clearly. Her father had very short black hair with bright green eyes. He also had tan skin like Natalie but looked nothing like her and for a reason. Natalie's mother on the other hand had light skin and light brown hair with dark blue eyes.

"Yes sir."

"Oh come on calm down I won't kill you not yet" Natalies father said. That scared Harry so much that he just had to gulp. Harry had nothing to say and was thinking of what to say but luckily something saved him.

The music from upstairs became luder. The room that it was coming from had probably opened. You heard footsteps coming from upstairs. There where two people coming down. One was a girl who had dark brown hair and green-ish blue-ish eyes who had light peachy skin with curly hair. The other one was a boy with short black spiked hair light brown eyes and light skin.

"Umm… Natalie who are they?" Harry was completely confused.

"Well the girl is my sister Maria Luisa and the boy is her fiance." Maria Luisa was definitely pretty and her fiance was handsome but they were alittle strange. They came down the stairs dancing to that reggae ton.

"Oh did you guys just see that?" Natalie's sister said.

"Yeah and now if you don't mind I want to introduce you to Harry" Natalie said.

"Oh so your Harry I was looking forward to meeting you and let me tell you my sister didn't lie you are handsome really handsome." Harry blushed. The two sisters must be the most open-minded sisters there are. Maria Luisa's fiance seemed as thought he didn't understand English because he didn't look mad.

"Well me and Carlos were about to leave so bye" Maria Luisa kissed her whole family and Harry on the cheek and her and her finace left. Now it was back to the 3 of them.

"Bueno voy a terminar de cocinar" Natalie's mom said.

(Well I'm going to finish cooking our food)

Harry didn't know what she said but she had gona into the kitchen.

Harry turned to Natalie and she smiled at him. Natalie's dad told him to follow him and they left Natalie in the living room. Harry turned back to Natalie and gave her a pleading look and she just smiled and sat down at the couch.

Natalie's father Brought him into a room with a desk in it and rifles and awards.

"Sir where are we?" Harry asked.

"We are in my private room, but I'm not here to show you the room I'm here to tell you something very important." Harry gave him a look that tolg him to continue and so he did,

"Well Harry your now the boyfriend of my precious younger daughter and you better treat her gith because she talks about you and you can tell shes really in love even though shes still a little girl. If you ever hurt her your going to see what I Luis Antonio Torres is capable of, now look at that, that's what I'm going to use to get rid of you if you hurt her physically or emotionally" Natalie's father pointed to the corner of the room where there was a stand that held a rifle and a shovel. Harry completely understood what he was going to do with the rifle but what he didn't understand was what was the shovel for so Harry stupidetely asked,

"What's the shovel for?"

"Well I personally would rather bury you but if you would rather be cremated than that'll save me a lot of time" Harry gulped and his eyes went wide. Harry wanted to run. The look in his eyes meant that he meant what he said. Harry was going to leave to Natalie when her father grabbed his arm and said ,

"Well now that I said


	5. I'll Miss You

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Natalie Torres.

__

A/N: OK I know I haven't written in a really long time and I'm sorry. it's just that I was trying out writing other stories and I'm still trying to make them perfect, but now I'm gonna keep writing this story. Please don't stop reading this story if I don't keep updating. I have a lot of homework and this year I have to take a lot of important tests. Sorry if I don't write a lot but I'm trying my hardest to not only pass tests this year but to get a good grade on them. Ok now I'm gonna stop talking and write the story…Enjoy!

Sorry another A/N: Umm…. I'm not sure where I left off the story so if this story doesn't make sense then please when you review (please review) tell me and I'll try to write it again as fast as possible. Ok now really on to the story…. Now really Enjoy!

Back to School

I could never imagine losing Natalie. She is something very important to me. She's not like other girls and that's very attractive. Not to sensitive but actually has a tough attitude for a girl. I like that.

When I had to leave for school I couldn't stand her crying. I didn't understand why she cried so much, we've only known each other for two months. Of course I probably would have cried to if I wasn't trying to be strong for Natalie.

Looking at her right now I'm happy that we work together because I can't imagine being away from her ever again….

The story goes something like this….

When I came out of Natalie's house I didn't ever want to go back. Her dad threatened me and so did Natalie. Amazing, my own girlfriend threatened me! Of course can't forget the sister. A few days after me and Natalie went back to her house and there her sister threatened me. Wow.

Me and Natalie have been going out for about two months now. Ever since the summer vacation started. I don't want to admit it but now that I have to leave to go back to school I feel like I want to die. I don't want to leave her, but I have to be strong for her and for me. I hope she doesn't cry…

__

The Day Before I have To Leave…

It's the day before I have to leave. Right now I'm walking to Natalie's house to pick her up. She wanted to spend the rest of the day together not that I'm gonna complain.

"Harry you never did tell me where your school was, if you do I could probably write to you"

I think I might have a panic attack. I can't say anything, I'm blank unless…

"Mail isn't allowed in or out the school, sorry"

It wasn't great excuse but it was all I could think of.

"Oh well then I can't wait to see you in Christmas!"

Natalie had invited me to go to her house for Christmas. I of course said yes.

"Me too Natalie"

I turned to look at her. She looked so innocent. Her big brown eyes were staring at me with such love. I've never felt happier than I do now. Natalie is something so special to me that I would even die for her.

I wanted to admire her whole face. Her beautiful tan face, her light red lips, her big innocent brown eyes basically her perfect flawless face. My eyes wandered down to her lips. They looked so perfect.

I slipped my arm on her waist and pulled her closer to me. I kissed her very gently. I wanted to make this kiss last forever. I loved this girl more than I loved myself. She was my happiness.

The kiss never turned into a French kiss because Natalie broke off the kiss and said to me,

"Harry I love you so much," Natalie said this in that thick accent of hers that I love.

"I love you to Natalie, I don't want to go"

"I don't want you to go!"

Her eyes started to water. I kissed her very gently and by the time the kiss was over her tears were coming down like waterfalls. She kept telling me that she was going to miss me so much. I tried to concole her as much as I could. I was gonna miss her much more than she was ever going to miss me. I never wanted to let her go but I had to and I want her to learn as much as she can.

She, by the way, is going to be home schooled so she doesn't have to go to a grade with kids much smaller than her.

"Natalie I love you so much, you're so special to me, I can't wait until Christmas"

"I love you to Harry and I can't wait until Christmas either"

We kissed for one last time. I had to take her home, her parents were strict. I wanted to do something for her that she would remember so I picked her up bridal style and carried her home. The streets were pretty much empty so she wasn't embarrassed.

I kept kissing her all the way until she got to her house. Her leaving was tough. She was walking to her door when she turned around and ran to me hugging me tightly.

"Harry I love you!"

"I Love you too"

She had tears in her eyes when she walked away. It hurt me so much…

"I love you Natalie"

This might have been overreacting because we are going to see each other in a few months, but that's love can't stand to be away from them for even a day.

__

OK I'm done. I know that I used Harry's point of view in this one. I don't remember if I've been using Harry's point of view but review and tell me if you like it better that way.

__

Ok please REVIEW and I'm SO SORRY for not writing in a while. I promise I'll try to write more often. Thanks and adios!


	6. On The Train To Hogwarts,What A Ride!

__

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Natalie Torres.

__

A/N: OK I've made another chapter. See I told you I was gonna make more now. It took me a long time to write this one in my notebook so I really hope you like it. Ok now on to the story… Enjoy! R&R please.

__

On The Train To Hogwarts… What A Ride!

I'll never forget that feeling that I used to get whenever I would go back to Hogwarts. It was a feeling mixed with utter happiness, anger, wonder, and excitement.

__

I felt happy because I am away from the Dursleys and get to see my friends.

I felt angry because I had to see the blond haired ferret and his gang.

I felt wonder because I'm wondering what will happen this new year.

And at last I felt excitement because I mean come on it's a new year!

Of course my 7th year wasn't the same with Natalie not being there and all.

I remember going to Hogwarts for my 7th year like it was yesterday…

__

I'm getting that feeling again.

I love that feeling except for the anger part. I don't want to see Malfoy again.

There's something wrong though. There's a new feeling this year.

__

Sadness.

I'm sad because I won't be able to see Natalie. I'll only be able to see her for two weeks during my Christmas break.

****

Boom!

"Ow!"

It was a big mistake taking the Knight Bus to the train station. I think I have a broken nose…

"Thank you for riding the Knight Bus, please come back someday Mr. Potter."

"Yeah, Yeah whatever."

I'm never taking the Knight Bus again trust me.

I went into the train station and saw the Platform between nine and ten better known as Platform 9 ¾.

**__**

On The Train

I've been looking for about 15 minutes until I finally found one. It wasn't empty though.

"Um, All the other compartments are full can I sit here?"

The girl sitting turned around.

"Of course"

The girl had a light French accent. I sat down across from her and studied her profile.

She had pale white skin, with perfectly straight light brown hair and gray eyes. She was very pretty.

It was silent. The train hadn't started yet so it was an ear shattering silence. I decided to break the ice.

"So, I've never seen you before, are you new?"

"No, actually I came here second year from France"

"Oh, what house are you in?"

She opened her mouth, but never answered because the compartment door opened and in came two people.

Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley.

"Harry, we've been looking all over for you!" Hermoine came in and sat next to me.

"Yeah mate I thought we would never find you!" Ron lazily sat himself next to the gray eyes girl.

"Oh, hello how rude me, I'm Hermione Granger and you are?"

The gray-eyed girl looked at Hermione with what I thought was disgust, but said anyway,

"I know who you are, I'm Chantal Abermua and I know you too," she said pointing her pale white finger at me,

"…Your Harry Potter and you're Ron Weasley"

Ron gave her a weak smile and then him and Hermione got up and left.

"Where are you going?"

"To the Head and Prefect compartment, bye"

It looked if they left in a hurry. How weird.

"Where they scared of me or something?" Chantal had an amused look on her face.

"I don't know, they're acting strange"

"So Harry where were we?"

I was confused, but then she said,

"You asked me what house I was in"

"Oh yeah so what house?"

"Slytherin"

My eyes widened. Chantal looked way to nice to be in Slytherin.

"Surprised?"

"Yeah"

"Yeah I know surprise, surprise, but just to warn you now I do hang out with Malfoy"

I wasn't that surprised at that piece of information, Malfoy is the _Prince Of Slytherin_ after all.

"They all think you're Gryffindor scum, but I don't feel that way"

She said that seductively which made me kind of nervous.

"Thanks Chantal"

" I think you're the complete opposite. You seem very nice and your very, very handsome"

"Let me hear the disappointing part, do you have a girlfriend?"

"Yeah I do actually"

"What's her name?"

"Natalie, Natalie Torres"

"What a pretty name, is she Latin American?"

"Yeah from Colombia"

"Well looks like I have competition!"

She started laughing and I tried to laugh, but I was feeling really uncomfortable right now.

__

"Come on Ron, Hermione right now would be a great time to walk through that door!"

__

Ok I'm done R&R please! I don't like it if I'm writing stories for no audience. Maybe you guys forgot but I'll tell you anyway.

NO FLAMES! Flames are immature and unlike other authors who like flames and say that it makes them a better author I hate flames and it makes me feel like I'm writing for no reason at all!

I've made a new rule. I need at least 15 review for every two stories I write. If my review thingy says that only people who are logged on can review than anybody who is a member please review and tell me I'll try to change it and that rule will go on right after I fix that. I've been to nice lately. I only get like two review for 5 chapters! That's gonna change… No reviews no more stories…

Ok I don't know when the next one will be out but look out for it… Adios!


	7. And So The Year Begins

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for Natalie Torres and Chantal Abermua.

A/N: See I'm updating fast aren't I? Lol…Ok this is for **Harry Potters-angel…**You wanted me to write from two peoples point of view…Please tell me if you meant Natalie and Harry or Chantal and Harry because you confused me…Lol…anyway thanks for reviewing…you were the first person to review since I came back LOL

…And So The Year Begins…

A/N: If your name is Harry Potters-angel please read my authors note above, thanks! And to everybody else here's the story enjoy!

Chantal sure was a character. She was very pretty, but no where as pretty as Natalie. She seemed very daring and usually I would like that… if it was coming from Natalie, but it wasn't so I didn't like it although I was attracted to her. When I was at Hogwarts I felt so lonely without Natalie and I wanted to write to her so badly but I couldn't. Damn, was the only thing I thought when I got that thought stuck in my head… And so that's how the year began…

That incident in the train was so awkward. Later that day when Chantal had waved at me all the way from the Slytherin table I had to pretend I didn't see her, but she just kept waving so I had no choice but to wave. How annoying. If it wasn't because she wasn't attractive I probably would have ran away every time she tried to talk to me.

Oh yeah, she tries to talk to me a lot! God she can't leave me alone at all. Curse the day on that train.

It's been officially a month since I've been at school. It's also been officially a month since I've seen Natalie.

"Potter if I have to tell you one more time to pay attention I'll give you a months worth of detention!"

That woke me up with a jolt. God Snape can scream loud can't he?

"Yes sir"

****

PRINGGG

Yes thank you God! Class is over!

Finally now off to lunch…

****

In The Great Hall

"So Harry remember after lunch we have to go to the quidditch pitch"

"I'll remember Ron don't worry"

Quidditch has already started. That was one of the few things that could keep my mind off of Natalie even if for a while.

My first game of the season was to happen a week before going to Natalie's house for Christmas. I can't FUCKING wait until that day! I'm excited already…

The owl's came into the Great Hall windows with the daily mail. As many other days I didn't get any mail. I always had a hint of hope that Natalie would send me a letter but I knew that wouldn't happen.

"Oh MY!" Hermione gasped so loud that everybody around us heard it. I think even a teacher heard it.

"What Happened?" Hermione was looking at a newspaper. Her eyes were wide and a look mixed with utter fear and worry was on her face.

"He's been sighted!"

"Who?"

"Vol- Vol- _him!_"

"Voldemort?" I had to say his name right? Everybody who had heard Hermione now looked at me like if I had slapped them in their faces.

"Don't say his name!"

I swear Ron can be so annoying sometimes.

"Where has he been sighted?"

"A muggle town!"

I now know why Hermione was so worried. Her parents lived in a muggle town, but know I have a reason to be worried as hell!

"What muggle town?" I was so worried that I think I could have just exploded.

"I'm not sure I haven't read it yet"

I immediately took the newspaper from Hermione's hand. The headline news read:

**He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named Sighted! **

He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has been sighted in a muggle town in London. He has apparently gone after a particular family because only one muggle family was killed. Only one member of the family survived. We couldn't get a good look at her but what we do know about her is that she just recently moved to the house that was attacked. We cannot tell the name of the house for safety reasons, but we can tell you that the Ministry Of Magic is taking serious measurements with this. We hope to catch He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named soon and end this nightmare for everyone especially someone we all know as Harry Potter. We have interviewed Ministry Of Magic representative…

I didn't read anymore. I was so scared right now that I could have just cut my throat.

Natalie please be ok, PLEASE BE OK.

I ran out of the Great Hall as fast as possible. I didn't want to be near everyone. I didn't care about Hermione or Ron or anybody right now I just wanted to see Natalie. I ignored Hermione and Ron's calls to come back and just ran to the Room Of Requirement.

I went in front of the wall and thought of something I really wanted.

Please show me Natalie's house, Please show me Natalie!

I opened my eyes and there I saw a door. I immediately opened it and inside I saw a small room. It was a light blue color with a bed in the middle and other things. I wasn't looking for this, I was looking for Natalie!

I opened the door to that room but it wouldn't open. I was stuck inside that room. I looked around that room and saw something so beautiful I almost cried. It was a picture of Natalie. She was smiling and had a happy light mood on her face. I picked up the picture. The only thought I had was that she would be OK.

"Oh please Natalie be ok, please let it be some other family that this happened to and not you!"

I was now sure that this was Natalie's room. I sat there for what felt like an eternity, but just as I was about to give up and get out of this room the door of Natalie's room swung open and in came something very beautiful.

Natalie. She's ok. Thank you God!

Natalie was crying her eyes out. Her eyes were so red it looked like if her eyes were bleeding. She came in and completely ignored me. It seemed like if she didn't see me. She sat down on her bed and punched on her pillow. She kept screaming something that sounded like,

"Porque? Porque? Porque?"

She then stood up and everything that was on her drawer was immediately on the floor. Natalie started knocking things off their place and she kept screaming,

"Porque?"

As she did it I went to go and hug her because I think I know what happened and I hope I'm thinking wrong.

As I went to hug her my arms went right through her body and my arms touched in the middle of her body.

I knew she couldn't see me, hear me, or feel me so as I was about to speak the whole room went black and before I knew it the room threw me out and I was back at Hogwarts.

"What The Hell?"

Iight I'm done. Review!


	8. Quidditch!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for Natalie Torres and Chantal Abermua.

__

A/N: Ok No Long author's notes anymore. I'm gonna think about making it Natalie's and Harry's point of views. Ok Enjoy the story!

Quidditch!

That was some day. I found out later that the Room Of Requirement isn't meant to go to other places, but apparently it "knew" that I was desperate so it let me go for a few minutes. I remember that I tried to go again but it didn't let me. Every time I tried it would lead me to a dark room with one table in the middle with Natalie's picture on it. I didn't want to see that at that moment.

After hearing that news all I thought about was Natalie and it was cutting in with my school work. It even cut in with quidditch.

Speaking of Quidditch this is how my quidditch went through the year…

__

I was so glad when I found out Natalie was safe. It was like if a big ball of fire was lifted from my chest, but I still wanted to know exactly why she was crying.

She looked crazy. She was screaming like if there was no tomorrow and she was throwing things (breaking them actually.)

I tried to go again but it just kept leading me to a dark room with a table and on the table there was a picture of Natalie. I took the picture and put it in my room. I had other pictures of her but I liked that one the best. She was on a beach with her hair blowing with the wind her eyes sparkling. She was sitting on the sand where the water would gently touch her tan legs. She was hugging her legs to her chest and she had a soft smile on. She looked very natural. Very beautiful.

Anyway knowing that Natalie was okay made me even better at quidditch even if for a while her crying had slowed me down.

I have been practicing quidditch for a while now and I think I'm doing great. While practicing I would always get the snitch. I knew I was going to win the cup this year, I could feel it.

"Hey Harry pay attention!"

I turned to look at Ron when one of the balls hit my broom and I went flying. It hit my broom hard enough for me to go flying but not so hard that my broom was damaged. I managed to stop myself from going everywhere.

"Hey mate are you okay?"

I turned around and there was Ron he and his broom right behind me.

"Yeah I'm okay I was just daydreaming, sorry"

"Just play!"

Ron flew back to the middle of the quidditch pitch and started playing again. He was playing extremely well, but then again the championships were next week and if he didn't play well then we would be screwed.

__

We practiced for another hour until I called quits. I was just to tired.

__

Oh and besides did I tell you? I'm the captain of the Gryffindor team!

I went back to my room and laid down for a while.

"I can't wait until next week!"

**__**

One week Later: Quidditch Championships! Gryffindor vs. Slytherin

Of course it had to be Gryffindor vs. Slytherin. I couldn't have been any other way. That's what destiny does.

I wasn't really that worried. Gryffindor has never lost a game to Slytherin. I've heard that Slytherin has been practicing non-stop this year. They tell me Malfoy's doing really good. I could care less.

"Harry you better eat, you'll need all the energy you can get."

I don't know why every time there's a Quidditch game I'm never hungry. Ron on the other hand is eating like a pig. Probably because he's nervous.

Hermione's always stressing how I have to eat. I hate that.

"I'm not hungry, come on Ron we should get going now"

Ron looked up and immediately got up. We both said bye to Hermione and left. I have a feeling this is going to be very exciting…

**__**

Gryffindor vs. Slytherin

I was already on my broom and waiting for Madam Hooch to blow the whistle for the game to start. My heart was beating so fast. I'm really excited.

And….

The Game's Started!

I start to fly around just looking at the game. Not much excitement so I look at the crowd.

People are crazy.

The Gryffindor's have all colored there faces gold and red even Hermione! As on the other hand the Slytherin's all have their faces colored green and silver. I look at the Slytherin's.

Oh God. Chantal is waving at me. I can't wave back so I just pretend I'm looking somewhere else. She's so annoying. Although she is looking extra attractive today.

As I'm looking around trying to avoid Chantal I see something golden. It's the Snitch!

I fly over to it only to see it flying away. I looked to see if Malfoy's seen it. He has. He's flying over to it with his new Nimbus XXX. Malfoy always tries to get new equipment for games and he always loses.

I fly as quickly as I can to the Snitch. It's going really fast this year. I can't catch it!

Malfoy is right next to me pushing me as he always does trying to get me away from the Snitch. His broom is of course a lot faster than mine so I try to push him back, his only response being is going faster. Malfoy is going really fast.

"I have got to get that broom!"

Malfoy no matter how fast he's going is going no were near the speed the Snitch is going. I try to go faster and it's working but I'm no where near the speed Malfoy or the Snitch . The Snitch has gone under the chairs of the audience and down I go.

Malfoy is of course already down there trying as hard as he can to catch the Snitch. Malfoy keeps trying to catch it.

I knew that there was no way that I was going to catch the Snitch so I had to think of something.

………………………..

I got it!

Since the bottom of the chairs is circular, instead of going the same way Malfoy is going and trying to go at his speed I'm going to go the other way.

And I did.

I went the other way and as soon as I heard that faint buzzing noise I started to go a little faster until…

**__**

Boom!

Me and Malfoy bumped heads. I recovered faster than he did. The Snitch had gone outside.

I flew outside and I saw the Snitch. I went faster and faster until….

I GOT IT!

I felt that familiar feeling of the Snitch. I opened my hand to see it resting on the palm of my hand. I turned around to see Malfoy come out with his pale white forehead turning red. When he saw that I caught the Snitch he immediately got his broom and threw it on the floor.

"And Gryffindor's Won!"

The whole team came up to me like a bunch of wild animals and started to punch me on my arm and congratulate me.

"We Won, We Won"

Is basically what I heard.

I then saw all the Gryffindor's coming over to celebrate. I bet we'll have a big party tonight!

__

Okay I'm done hoped you enjoyed it. I'm sorry if it wasn't that exciting but next chapter I'm going to write something a little different than all this love. Until the Adios!

__

Review thanks!


	9. What A Night!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for Natalie Torres and Chantal Abermua.

__

A/N: Okay hoped you liked last chapter, Review this chapter and Enjoy!

****

What A Night!

I remember that day so well. I couldn't believe I won! I was sure I was going to lose with the speed that Malfoy was going on.

That day was full of surprises. I couldn't believe anything that happened that night. It was full of excitement both for me and for somebody else…

__

I can't I believe we won! I was sure I was going to lose with the speed that Malfoy was going on. Thank God I made a plan quickly!

Every body was so happy that a party was planned for tonight. Everybody was so happy that even Hermione agreed with the party.

When everybody went back to the common room to get ready for the party which was going to be in the common room I went for a walk. I wanted to be alone.

"Wow I can't believe I won the championships!"

Then Natalie came into my mind. She was so beautiful I could hardly keep my mind off of her. I wondered what life would be like if I hadn't met her.

I don't even want to think about that. It's to terrible of a thought.

I have never seen a woman so beautiful as Natalie. Not even Chantal.

Natalie is a natural pretty. She looks good with and without make-up. She doesn't have to dress like a slut to look good. She doesn't have to be easy for guys to like her. It took me a hard time to get to her believe it or not. Every time I would give her something or say something to her that was some what near flirtatious she would go off on me and say that no matter what I said she wasn't going to get with me.

She broke her word and thank God she did.

Chantal on the other hand is more of what I like to call commercial pretty. Chantal puts make-up on everyday and when we don't have to wear our uniforms she would wear something either tight or showing a lot of skin depending on the weather. Ron told me that Chantal was easy and would have sex with any guy that she was merely attracted to. I don't like that. Chantal once told me that she was extremely attracted to me. Oh God.

"Harry Hey Harry!"

I looked up and saw Chantal walking over to the tree I was sitting under.

No Please let there be some other Harry she's talking about.

Nope it's definitely me.

She sat down next to me and kissed me on the lips.

"What the Hell Chantal?"

"Sorry I just wanted to congratulate you for winning today even if it is against my house"

I gave her a cold glare. She really does annoy me sometimes.

"Whatever"

I turned around hoping that she would get the hint and leave me alone. She didn't.

Instead she leaned into me an started kissing me again. This time more roughly. She was holding my head so that I wouldn't let go, but me being so much stronger than her easily got out of her grip.

"Chantal leave RIGHT NOW!"

I was standing up by this point. She also stood up and looked up at me and said,

"I'm sorry Harry it's just that I really like you, you're so handsome"

"Just leave me alone okay?"

I left to the castle. That woman can never leave me alone can she?

**__**

Party!

It was finally time for the party. Everybody from the 7th year was waiting for the music to come on. Once it did everybody got up and started dancing and that's when the liquor started coming out.

"Wait no, no, no LIQUOR!"

Hermione and Ron started arguing about there being liquor until for the first time in history Hermione gave up and allowed liquor.

I got myself a glass of liquor and started drinking. I can't dance so why try?

After drinking many glasses of liquor I was drunk enough to start dancing. Everybody was drunk even Hermione.

I stopped dancing. I was feeling a little dizzy.

I saw Neville coming towards me.

"What's up?"

"Sorry to bother you, but Chantal the girl from Slytherin wants to talk to you"

"Ok Thanks"

I wasn't annoyed surprisingly. I actually wanted to talk to her.

Weird.

I came outside of all the noise in the common room still drunk and saw Chantal standing there wearing a jean skirt and a green shirt.

"Yes?"

"I wanted to say sorry for what happened earlier. I really do want us to be friends"

"Oh it's ok Chantal who cares, besides I kind of liked the kiss."

"Oh really so do you want to see If you like this kiss better?"

She didn't wait for an answer because she came up to me and we started to kiss. It immediately turned into a French kiss and it was full of lust.

It was really rough. I started to feel her curves and she started to kiss my neck.

"Wait no, not here!"

"Then where?" I wanted to get this over with already. I was extremely aroused by her. I was really drunk.

"Follow me"

She lead me to a plain wall. The Room Of Requirement.

She closed her eyes and thought of something. I took this chance to kiss her neck and she started to giggle.

We started to kiss again. I opened the door only to see a room with a big bed in it.

We started to take each other's clothes off. I took off her shirt she took off my pants I took off her skirt she took off my shirt. Things like that.

We started to roughly kiss again and I threw her on the bed and took off her bra and thong. She took off my boxers. I entered into her and she started to moan. It felt so good. This was my first time but I felt very experienced. I was drunk by the way so that gave me a big boost of confidence.

"Say you love me Harry!"

"I love you Chantal!"

She started to say all kinds of dirty things. I wasn't really listening I was just enjoying the moment.

__

Okay I'm done. Sorry if any of this offends you although it really wasn't detailed.

__

Okay Review and Adios!


	10. Morning In Hell

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Natalie Torres and Chantal Abermua.

A/N: Okay sorry if this authors note is long…Now the first thing I want to say is about the reviews I'm getting…. Trust me their not bad, their actually very good, I haven't gotten one bad review except for one person who says my chapters are to short and that she's mad at me for what I did to Natalie and that the last chapter I wrote to fast because they went straight to bed (Chantal and Harry) but that's besides the point…The point is that I want people to give me reviews about how they really feel about my story, you know like tell me in detail how you feel about the story not just the same old "I like your story, update" although those are great. So please when you go and review (please review) I want you to tell me how I'm doing with the story so far stuff like that. The second thing is that this story is going to be made how I originally planned it to be so I'm sorry if you don't like what I'm doing to the characters but I kind of like my original story plan and I'm going to stick with it… okay now enough of my complaining and on to the story…Enjoy!

Morning In Hell

You might be thinking right now that what I did to Natalie was a terrible thing and that I'm a bad person. I must seem like a "pimp" or something because I hardly knew the girl and I slept with her. I hardly liked her and I slept with her, but I was drunk and I'm not trying to justify what I did but I was drunk and if I could rewind time I would have never done that. Never.

You can only imagine the hell I went through the morning after my "first night"…

"Oh God, I'm so tired!"

I don't know what happened last night that could make my head hurt so bad. I don't even want to open my eyes. See, that's how much it hurts.

After a few seconds I open my eyes completely ignoring the fact that my head is throbbing in pain.

Iwake up not to see my same old room, but I wake up to see an enormous room colored burgundy. No furniture, no chairs no nothing just a big room with burgundy walls and burgundy carpet.

"What the hell?"

I can't even imagine how I ended up here. Was I seriously that drunk that I dragged myself into a room in God knows what part of the castle.

Wait a minute…

I feel something soft on my chest. On my bare chest? I never take off my shirt to go to sleep.

I look down only to see light brown hair.

Without thinking I jump off the bed only making my headache worsen. I definitely woke that person up because I heard a small gasp.

I look down to see the owner of the light brown hair.

No Way.

Chantal?…Chantal!

It was indeed Chantal. Her gray eyes were staring at me like if I owed her something. What was Chantal doing here with me in a room by ourselves?

I can only imagine.

My head still hurts.

"Harry what's wrong with you?"

"What are you doing here and where are we?"

"Harry don't you remember?"

Remember? What did Chantal want me to remember. How could Chantal want me to remember is a better question. My mind is completely blank right now.

"Remember what?"

Chantal had a shocked look on her face which quickly turned into a dreamy look.

"Oh Harry how could you not remember? It was the best night of our lives!"

"What?"

This girl was not only confusing me but pissing me off very quickly.

"Of course you can't remember you were drunk last night!"

Still pissing me off…

"Sit down Harry and I'll explain everything"

"No I rather stand"

Why did I say that? I want to sit down so badly. I feel like if I'm about to pass out. I am never drinking that much ever again!

"Fine"

"Okay Harry last night-"

She went on explaining everything about last night like if it was the most natural thing.

She told me that she came to apologize for what happened earlier that morning and that I came onto her. We started kissing and ended up in the Room of Requirement were once we were inside we immediately took off our clothes and had sex.

She said this all very triumphantly almost like if she had…

"You planned all of this didn't you?"

I tried to keep the rage that I had inside, well inside. I didn't want to start screaming. I would probably make my head explode if I did.

"Maybe I did, but either way you had a good time"

By then everything from the past night had come back to me. The party the kiss the sex everything.

"Was that your first time because if it was you sure didn't show it"

How dare she say that to me? It was my first time actually so she guessed right.

"You know what my favorite part was?"

I really don't want to know. She didn't wait for me to respond because she said,

"When you said you loved me"

What? I never said I loved her or did I? I can't remember.

"I never told you I loved you!"

"Yeah you did, when you were making love to me"

It's amazing how she said that. _Making love to me._ I've been told that she sleeps with almost every guy her gray eyes meet. _Making love to me_ sounds strange coming from a girl with that kind of reputation.

"Harry-"

She climbed off of the bed, the covers being the only thing that covered her otherwise naked body fell off exposing her whole body off to me. She came closer to me. I didn't move but I didn't come closer either. I knew that I had a look of utter disgust on because that's what I felt. Right now I was disgusted of her, but of course that didn't stop her.

"Harry, I think that I love you"

My eyes widened. She was standing right in front of me while she said that and she was slowly coming closer. I backed off. Her of course being so very stubborn came closer to me and gave me a very tight hug.

"Harry you don't understand what I feel."

"I'm in love with you whether you believe me or not"

"And you might think that I'm a big whore right now who can't love, but Harry your wrong because I love you!"

I felt her tears on my bare chest. She was crying?

I pushed her off of me making her look like if she was just slapped.

"No you don't love me, I know you don't and besides if you did I would never be with you because I don't love you get it?"

"I don't love _you"_

Her face soon changed from one that had been slapped to one void of any emotion.

"Harry how could you be so cruel? What do you have a girlfriend or something?"

"Actually I do and here-"

I went to look for my pants. Once I found them I looked in the left pocket an found what I was looking for. My wallet. Natalie gave it to me. She gave it to me during the summer. When she gave It to me she put a picture of her in it. In the picture she was still in Colombia getting ready to go to England. She had recently turned fifteen in that picture. In the picture she was standing in front of her house sitting on the porch giving the camera a small smile.

I went back to where Chantal was and showed her the picture.

"This is her"

Chantal looked at the picture disgusted. She obviously didn't like it.

"That's her? Harry I thought you had better taste I mean you slept with me, but Harry getting with her was a big mistake."

I looked at her. She was know fully clothed. She was wearing the same clothes she wore last night.

"As long as I don't have to see her naked anymore" I thought to myself.

" She is not even half of the woman I am, she is a little bug compared to me. She is nothing compared to me!"

"How dare you, Natalie is more woman than you'll ever be!, she would never sleep with every guy her eyes meet just to be 'well known' like you do and don't think so highly of yourself because your not all that pretty you know!"

I felt something touch my face leaving a stinging feeling. Chantal had slapped me.

"How dare you? I do not sleep with every guy my eye meets and what if I do?, at least I can unlike your ugly girlfriend with that disgusting name!"

"I am not going to talk about my girlfriend with you anymore, she doesn't deserve what your saying to her!"

I turned to leave. I couldn't take it anymore. How could she call Natalie ugly? Natalie was the most beautiful thing that had ever happened to me.

As I left I slammed the door showing my frustration. I was halfway down the hallway when,

"Well Guess what Harry?, you don't deserve your little girlfriend _Natalie…_"

She said Natalie's name like if it was full of poison.

"…because as much as you are going to hate to admit it, you cheated on Natalie even if you were drunk!"

I stopped dead in my tracks. I turned around only to see the plain wall where the Room of Requirement should have been. Chantal must have left.

I never thought about it. Even if I had only just left the room I should have realized when I looked at Natalie's picture that I indeed cheated on her.

"_I cheated on Natalie!"_

Okay people I'm done with this chapter. I'm going to start make time go faster in the story because this is taking way to long to finally get to the "real" plot. Sorry if you don't like this chapter because apparently I can tell that you guys don't like what I'm doing to Natalie.

Oh yeah and before I forget when you go to review ( by the way PLEASE REVIEW) go and read the authors note at the beginning of the story and if you forgot what it said read it too!

-Thanks and Review!


	11. Important! Not A Chapter

****

Not A Chapter, But read anyway!

Important!

Okay I might stop the story. The reason for that is because I don't like the story.

It's kind of complicated though. I do like the story it's just that I'm not sure if your going to like it.

So far the people who have read Angel Rebelde have liked it the only complaint being that my chapters are to short. The reason for that is that you have hopefully noticed that at the beginning of the story it's Harry in the present time and then when I start writing a whole paragraph or a whole sentence in italics it's Harry talking about a certain time of the story or like I like to say it 'relationship with Natalie'. Since it's only a part of the whole story it can't be that long. That's the reason and I'm sorry if the chapters are so short.

Okay now I went off topic. Like I was saying I might stop writing the story. I have my reasons and like I said before and I'll say it again it's a complicated reason.

Okay now this is the important part. If you want me to continue the story then this is what you have to do.

If you want me to continue the story then for this chapter and only this chapter you can go and review and decide if you want me to continue this story and why.

You might say that this is a way to get more reviews, but trust me it's not. I just want to know how many people want me to continue the story and why they want me to continue it.

If the reason is because you have nothing else to do but read my stories that's not a very inspiring reason to continue the story now is it?

I know it's rude to stop the story in the middle but I just want to know if you want me to continue it. If you don't then just tell me.

Okay, remember vote if you want me to continue the story and why because if nobody votes or if only like five people review than that's not very inspiring and it makes it seem like if not a lot of people want to hear it.

Okay Thanks and vote!


	12. Natalie

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for Natalie Torres and Chantal Abermua.

__

A/N: Thanks for the people who voted on keeping the story. A special thanks to:

**HarryPotters-angel**

****

Ildian

You guys are great. You always review! Thanks even if Ildian is a little violent (I'm kidding, luv ya! Lol)!Now for everybody else who reads the story and hasn't voted: I haven't gone down on my word to stop the story. I just posted this chapter because I thought it was only fair to give you guys another chapter even if I don't finish the story. I want the votes to keep on coming. If they don't then you guys don't get the next chapter when Harry finally talk to Natalie! I took off the setting that said that only people that are logged on can review so now everybody can vote! Remember VOTE!

****

Chapter 11:Natalie

A/N: If you haven't read the authors note above then please do read it. It's about me continuing the story. If you want this story to continue than follow the directions on my authors note above and my authors note at the end of the story. Now on to the story…Enjoy!

It was a terrible thing I did right? I know. I felt lower than dirt. I know that usually most guys would feel like big pimps, but I felt terrible. Natalie didn't deserve this nor did she deserve everything Chantal said to her. When me and Chantal did what we did, that was a week before Christmas. A week before I would have to go and see Natalie…

__

Oh no! I'm gonna miss the train!

Today was the day I was to go and see Natalie after not seeing her for three months.

__

You have no idea what I feel right now. I have mixed feelings, but most of all I feel like dirt. I want to tell Natalie what I did, but I'm afraid of losing her. The idea of losing her is so absurd that I rather us live lying to each other rather than losing her. Call me obsessed but I don't want to lose her _for anything._

I don't know how I'm going to tell her. With the type of attitude she has she would probably kick me out of her house leaving me with no place to sleep, but that's not the problem. I don't want to tell her because I know how she's going to react. It'll probably be something like this:

"Harry get away from me!"

"Don't ever touch me, don't ever talk to me!"

The idea of her not wanting me to ever talk to her to be near her or to touch her is heart breaking. I can't imagine myself not being with her for the rest of my life even if we still are young.

Before I knew it I was on the train station waiting for my train to get here. Once it was here I quickly got on and found an empty compartment. I would sit with Ron and Hermione except that there for once in all of their years of being in Hogwarts have decided not to go home for the holidays. Hermione's excuse was:

"I want to study a bit more. I haven't studied hard enough these past months and besides I want to spend some time alone, you know by myself"

Ron's excuse was:

"I want to spend time alone, you know without the all the pandemonium that's in my house. Besides I could probably practice for quidditch better without my brothers being there"

Big liars. They probably just want to be alone with each other to tell each other how they feel about one another. Finally!

I sat down at my compartment and suddenly got really sleepy. I haven't really slept ever since that night of the celebration party when me and Chantal did what we did. I've been thinking a lot.

"How could I have slept with Chantal even if I was drunk!"

I mean I know that I was drunk and all but I could have stopped myself.

I came up with an excuse although if I told Natalie my excuse she would probably not only slap me but cut off my sensitive area.

My reasons are:

1.I was drunk and I didn't really know what I was doing.

2.I've never drank that much so I was pretty out of it.

And 3.I'm a guy so I couldn't stop myself ,besides I had never done what I did with Chantal so I was curious.

**__**

So basically I have no reason to have done what I did with Chantal.

I feel so terrible. I'm not really attracted to Chantal although she's not very hard to look at. She's actually very pretty. She has very straight hair although it's not very long. It stops exactly at her shoulder. She has pale white flawless skin and a body that most guys would die for. She has a slim waist, she's tall and has nice figure. The most noticeable thing on her although are her big gray eyes. They have a language of it's own. Chantal's whole body screams _flawless beauty_, but her eyes have the look of trouble. Chantal doesn't have to speak because her eyes speak for her. If she's attracted to you she shows it with her eyes. Chantal's beauty is so flawless that it almost looks fake. Chantal looks like a porcelain doll. She looks to commercial pretty. It's way to fake.

Natalie on the other hand isn't hard to look at either. It's the complete opposite. Natalie has a natural beauty. She doesn't put on tons of make-up to end up looking flawless fake. She can pull that off without make-up. Natalie could have a completely different body but she would still look beautiful. You might ask why if Natalie was ugly why would she still be pretty. There's one word for that and that's

**__**

Confidence.

Natalie has a confidence that could make a model feel ugly and fat. Natalie doesn't try to put herself down. She knows what she is and doesn't take any crap that tries to prove her wrong. Natalie knows what she's worth and nothing is going to tell her otherwise. That's why I feel like dirt. That's why I wish that right now I was six feet under. I don't deserve her. Natalie is gorgeous. Her big brown eyes are beautiful, her long black hair that starts out straight and ends up curly is beautiful, her tan flawless real skin is gorgeous and her body is something that any man would torture themselves to be with.

__

"Why did I do It?"

The train has been going for a while now and all I've done is think.

"Ok now I'm really tired!"

Ok now I'm really off to sleep even if for a while…

__

It's pitch black.

"Hello is anybody here?"

No answer.

"Hello?"

No answer.

What's going on here? I can't see anything! Where am I?

"Scared Potter?"

"Who's there?"

"Your very good acquaintance Potter, I've been waiting for you"

"Who is it?"

Suddenly a light turns on but only for a second. All I got to see was blazing red eyes staring at me, coldly. The lights flicker on again, but again only for a second. The lights keep flickering on and off until I get a clear picture of what's going on.

I'm in a room. I've never seen it before. It has stone floors with stone walls. It's all gray. At the far end of the room there is stone chair. A very ugly creature is sitting on it because all though it has a human figure it's body looks like that of a creature.

It has pale white skin, not like Chantal though. Much more paler. It's skin looks like a piece of white loose leaf paper. It's eyes are a blazing red that would scare any one to death. His body although covered by a ebony cloak can show that his body is thin. Very thin. His hands look like all bones and a thin layer of skin, no meat. It's really disgusting. Next to him is a body on the floor. It's definitely a girl. Her body is just thrown on the floor her back facing me. Before I knew it the lights flickered on again before I got to see who the girl was. I tried to say a spell so that my wand would light up but as I did it the lights flickered back on an dthe body of the girl was gone. It just completely vanished. The people that were around the creature in the chair disappeared. It was only him and me.

"Now we can settle finally settle this battle by ourselves without any distractions. We can finally settle this one on one. Are you ready?"

I was about to answer when everything went pitch black again. I couldn't talk.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Potter!"

"ehhh….."

I hear myself suddenly say. Who's saying this?

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Potter!"

I open my eyes and see a middle aged man standing in front me.

"Sorry to wake you Mr. Potter but we have arrived at Platform

9 ¾"

"Oh thank you"

I got off the train and quickly went past the wall that connects Platform nine and ten also known as Platform 9 ¾.

I was out of the train station quickly trying to catch a taxi. Once I did I told him Natalie's direction and off we where.

"What the hell was that dream about?"

**__**

Natalie's House

I quickly got out of the taxi and paid the driver. I had muggle money amazingly enough.

I wanted to get off of that taxi quick because all the way the only two things I kept thinking about was:

1. What the hell was that dream about?

2. Most importantly what in the world am I supposed to tell Natalie?

__

Iight I'm done. Please review. Now I haven't gone off my word that I might stop the story. I just posted this one because I thought it was only fair, but if I don't get more than three (which is what I've gotten so far) votes on if you want me to continue the story and why I'll stop the story. I do have to do homework and stuff anyway so that will give me more time but since I like to write I don't mind having less time to do my homework. I get it done anyway. Okay remember vote or no more chapters! Oh yeah and review on this chapter too if you can thanks! ( I ask for a lot don't I? Lol)


	13. About Continuing Story

_Okay now this isn't a chapter either, but I just want to clear this all up._

****

I am not going to stop the story. I figured that there's no point in stopping the story.

The only reason that I haven't updated is that I've been really sick lately. I've been going to the doctor and then I come home from school (if I go to school that is) and rest because I can hardly keep my eyes open for more than twenty minutes. Sorry if my health is in the way of the stories but I'm going to try as hard as I can to have the next chapter up tomorrow. I've already started it I just need to finish it and make it perfect.

Okay just wanted to clear that up and now to rest and then make the story. Thanks for reading and hopefully understanding.


	14. Natalie II

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for Natalie Torres and Chantal Abermua.

__

A/N: Okay forget it. I'm not going to stop the story although not a lot of people voted at all. Thanks for the people who did vote though. Your all great, and a special thanks to **HarryPotters-angel **and **Illidian **(I think that's how you spell it, sorry if I forgot). They have been reading and reviewing ever since I came back from my extended "break." Keep reviewing Lol. Okay now on to the story…Enjoy and Review!

****

Natalie II

You have no idea how nervous I was when I was in front of Natalie's house. At that time I wanted to bury myself instead of looking at Natalie face to face knowing what I did to her. I'm looking at her now and I know that I wouldn't ever be able to stand losing her. It's a rather absurd thought as I've said before. Although I know that you wouldn't want to know what happened I'm going to tell you anyway…

__

Oh dear God please help me! What should I do? Should I knock? What am I asking for? Of course I should!

I know that you must think I'm an idiot here standing in front of Natalie's door rambling to myself. I want to be six feet under right now!

It took all my courage, but I did it.

I rang the doorbell.

There was no answer.

I rang the doorbell again.

No answer.

I was getting kind of panicky.

What if she's not home?

I rang the doorbell once more not really expecting an answer.

I was about to turn around and just sit on her porch until she gets home when I hear footsteps coming from inside her house. Those footsteps are definitely coming to answer the door.

__

Well of course they are! What else would they be doing?

I started to get that feeling when you go down a really high roller coaster in my stomach.

__

I hate that feeling.

I wanted to run and I was about to when I hear the knob of the door click and behind the door comes a sad but beautiful girl.

It was Natalie!

The only thing ruining the moment of finally seeing Natalie after a few months of not seeing her is the fact that I feel terrible of what I did and mostly because of how she looked. She had a different look.

She still had the same long hair (starts out straight then ends in curls) she still has the same body, flawless skin etc. It was just the way her eyes looked.

When she looked up at me when she answered the doorbell her eyes were full of sadness.

When she looked up at me though her eyes turned from sadness to surprise.

"Harry?"

Yup, she still had the same Latin accent.

"Hi"

__

Wow. The only thing that I could say to her was "hi?"

"Harry it really is you!"

Natalie threw her arms around me. I missed that feeling. The feeling of joy the feeling of completeness because as corny as it might sound when I was at Hogwarts I felt kind of empty.

"I've missed you so much Natalie"

I put my arms around her as well. I started to gently brush her hair with my fingers.

"I've missed you too"

Her voice cracked up by the time she said "_you too"_

She was crying.

I let her go to see she was crying. And she was crying hard to.

"Oh God Harry I'm so sorry you have to see me like this, like a big mess"

She started to cry even more,

"It's just that-… It's just that-…"

I closed the door after me and led Natalie and me to her living room and we both sat at her couch.

I let Natalie cry on my shoulder as a memory that seemed so far ago came back to me…

**__**

Flashback

"Porque, Porque, Porque?"

Natalie was throwing things off her dresser letting them fall and break.

She was yelling at this point. She went to her closet and started to throw the clothes off their hangers into her room making a mess all the while saying or should I say screaming,

"Porque?"

I wanted her to stop, but I knew she couldn't hear me, see me, or touch me. Regardless I tried to hug her but my arms just went straight through her body and touched in the middle of her body…

****

End Flashback

Oh shit!

__

The article, the yelling, muggle family was killed…

NO, it can't be.

I mean I thought it could have been her but I never thought it actually was her.

"What happened Natalie?"

I was still trying to calm Natalie down. She was now starting to calm down a little and said,

"They left me"

She said that in a barely audible voice, but either way I heard it. When she said that she just burst into tears again.

"They left me, They left me!"

Natalie came out of my grip on her and stood up from the couch.

I'm guessing she was heading upstairs, but she never made it there because just as she was about to get to the staircase she fell on her knees and started to cry even harder.

"Porque me dejaron, Porque?"

She was still on her knees and crying harder than you can ever even try to imagine.

As if on reflex I went immediately to her side and tried to pick her up from her knees but she wouldn't let me.

"Leave me alone Harry, please!"

"NO I won't leave you alone until you tell me what happened!"

I know that most people would say that what I'm doing by not leaving her alone and giving her some space is bad but I care for her to much to just leave her alone.

"They left me forever"

She said this in a whisper.

"Who left you?"

"They did"

I know knew who left her forever.

"Who?"

"My parents"

At this point Natalie stopped crying. Instead she had an expressionless face as well as her tone of voice.

"What happened to them?"

Natalie started to sob but nevertheless told me the whole story.

She told me how one day she went to her tutors house for her daily lesson. She stayed there for four hours.

"I knew something had happened because when he was teaching me I felt something…I felt like if something bad was going to happen"

She kept on telling me that when she was walking home she saw police and ambulance cars on her driveway. She went inside in a hurry and frantically asked what had happened. A police asked her who she was and she responding. They didn't believe her because her and her family didn't look alike at all.

She quickly took out her adoption papers and showed them to the police. Once he was sure that she was their daughter he told her everything.

That a young lady had called them saying that she heard loud screams coming from her neighbors house.

"The police told me that when they came here they asked the lady to testify further, she said that she saw when the couple came in with a young lady about twenty years old. They came in and then a few minutes later she saw that there was a person standing in the doorway. He took out a stick and then a flash of light came out. The door blew off and he went in. Then all she heard were their screams and then nothing…"

Natalie's eyes started to water but she didn't cry.

"They told me that, that story isn't very likely to be true but it's the only story they have"

Natalie started to bat her eyelashes. She was trying to make the tears stay back. It wasn't working.

"Natalie why do you keep yourself from crying? Just cry and let it all out. You just did it a while ago"

She looked at me so helplessly. I didn't know what to say. I no know what people go through when I tell them that my parents died.

"I can't cry Harry, I have to be strong. I can't go on crying all the time."

It was obvious to me that Natalie hadn't gone through a pain like this ever before.

She convinced herself that if she stayed strong that the pain would go away and she was completely wrong.

"Natalie, the pain won't go away if you don't cry. It's the complete opposite. If you don't let it all out then you'll never let the pain out and when you want to cry I'll give you a shoulder to lean on."

Again she looked at me helplessly. I wish so bad that I could do something for her. I wish that I could lessen the pain for her. If only I could take some of the pain away from her just so that she wouldn't be like this anymore.

"Harry, I'll show you your room"

I knew she didn't want to talk about it and I wasn't about to argue with Natalie especially at a time like this…

She showed me to my room and left without any good-bye. I didn't blame her. She just lost her parents and whatever she has to do to get rid of the pain is fine with me.

I wish I had something to do right now. I want to take my mind off of everything that's just happened to Natalie. She's extremely sad and you can tell by a look at her eyes.

My clothes were already here because we (me and Natalie) had already made plans for me to stay here during Christmas vacation. So I just sat here and waited for Natalie to came back to me…

**__**

Later that day

I was still waiting for Natalie. Natalie is my complete heart. She takes up the most space out of everyone I know. I love her to much to know she's sad because her happiness is as important to me as my happiness or even more important. You have no idea what it's like to love someone. To love someone truly.

It feels like if your floating when your with them and when your not with them your condemned in "an eternity in hell".

When you kiss them it feels like if nothing else matters to you.

When you hug them it feels like if you never want to let go.

When their sad you want to cry.

When their happy you want to jump in joy.

It might sound corny but it's true. That's what it feels to love someone truly and you'll know what I talking about soon if right now your not feeling it for someone special.

The door burst open and their was Natalie standing there her eyes watering. She busted into tears and came to me. I went and hugged her hugging me back. She know was crying like never before. She crying for real now.

"Oh God Harry I haven't cried in so long. I just can't believe it. I can't believe they died!"

Natalie was telling me how the only time she's cried ever since her parents died was when the news that her parent died sunk into her. She told me that she started crying a while ago because she remembered when her parents used to tell her stories when she was young. She also told me that this is the first time she's really letting it out.

"Thank you Harry, I love you so much"

"Anything for you love, I love you too, you have no idea how much I love you"

I kissed her through her tears. I missed her kisses so much. The tears falling from her face didn't bother me when we were kissing. It made me want to kiss her, to comfort her even more.

We were kissing for a long time. She stopped kissing me and then put her head on my chest and let the tears fall again. I sat her down on my bed and I sat down next to her. I hugged her and comforted her as she was crying and telling me all the good times she had with her parents and how much she missed them. She was telling me how after her sister Maria Luisa found out that their parents died she left for Colombia with her fiancé. She didn't want to stay in England it brought back to many bad memories.

As for Natalie her uncle who lives in England and is a general of an army allowed her to live by herself. He gave her money for the house, food and any other things needed. She was alone most of the time and she never had the chance to tell other people how sad she was. She never had a shoulder to lean on.

"I'm sorry that your visit had to end up like this Harry. I ruined your vacation"

"No Natalie, don't ever say that. I want to be with you and I don't care if were not going out as long as I'm with you"

She smiled faintly at me and then gave me a light peck on the lips. I kissed her back with more passion this time. I laid her down on the bed and started kissing her even more. She kissed me back with the same passion that I kissed her with.

I started to feel her sides. She was just so beautiful. Her hands were in my already messed up hair and she started to mess it up even more.

We had been kissing for a really long time with more passion than you can ever imagine. I was feeling her sides the entire time and her hand had gone up my shirt feeling my stomach. I started to take off her shirt. I did it carefully incase she didn't want me to do that.

She let me take off her shirt. I took it off and started to feel her stomach. She was getting Goosebumps.

The kisses were becoming more passionate with every second.

The kisses were becoming so passionate that I even started to take off her pants. I was trying to take them off when she said,

"Wait"

"What's wrong?"

I was hoping that she didn't think that I was too forward with what I was doing.

"I'm to young to do this"

"If you don't want to do it then that's fine I can wait until you are"

"It's not that I don't want to do it, it's just that I'm to young"

I wasn't disappointed. I just felt bad. I was being to forward wasn't I?

"I want to do it as long as I know something"

"What is it?"

"Do you love me?"

"Of course I do"

"No I mean do you love me truly. I mean after we do this you won't leave me like a dirty towel. I mean that after we do this you'll still love me. Please just tell me now if all you want from me is my body and I'll accept it but your not getting anything from me"

"Natalie I love you more than you can ever imagine. Your more than just a gorgeous face on a gorgeous body. You are the women that I love and that I will always love"

"I love you too so much than you can ever imagine"

I went on kissing her and then I took off her pants. I then took off my clothes. I was kissing her once more. She looked so beautiful you have no idea how gorgeous she looked.

"For the last time are sure you want to do this Natalie?"

"I'm sure"

"I love you"

"I love you too"

We continued kissing until we got into action.

Her face was scrunched in pain when I entered her.

"Do you want me to stop!"

She looked like if she was in pain.

"No, but just go slow on me, this is my first time"

Natalie looked so much more attractive when she said that she was a virgin. I wanted someone pure and I got it.

**__**

Later that night

I had a wonderful time with Natalie. I just slept with the one women I love.

The only problem is that I feel like if I've done this before. It feels sort of familiar…

Oh God…

**__**

Chantal!

Chantal! Oh shit!

I completely forgot about her. What the hell am I supposed to say to Natalie about Chantal?

"Harry?"

I looked down at my beautiful Natalie.

"Yes, love?"

"What's wrong, you seem worried"

Oh God.

"Nothing's wrong, I'm better than ever"

She smiled at me and then said,

"Harry I have something to ask you"

"Yeah what's up?"

"Do you think I'm easy?"

"Easy?"

"Yeah, like do you think we did this to fast? Do you think that I let this happen to fast?"

"Natalie I could never think that about you, why do you ask?"

"Well because I'm only 16"

"And I'm only 17"

She smiled at me and gave me a peck on the lips.

"I love you Natalie"

"I love you Harry"

**__**

Okay I'm done. I'm still not feeling well at all, but I thought I should give you guys this just in case I don't write for another two days or so. I think this one was pretty long. Okay remember to review. You might even get a chapter sooner than expected if you do.

**__**

Review and you'll get a chapter sooner than expected.

I know bribery is bad but oh well! Adios!


	15. Natalie III Our Last Kiss,Ever

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Natalia Torres and Chantal Abermua.

__

A/N: Sorry I have written in so long. Anyway I want to say something to everybody:

!HAPPY VALENTINES DAY!

This chapter is dedicated to everybody who didn't get a real valentine this year -so friends being your valentines doesn't count LOL- and to all of those who did get a valentine this year you all suck! I'm kidding. You know I'm curious to find out how many people did get a valentine so if you want while your reviewing this chapter -which you will LOL- tell me if you got a REAL valentine this year. I wonder if I'm the only one who got a friend as a valentine!

Ok now on to the story…Enjoy!

****

Natalie III

That night had to be the best night of my life. Not because, well you know I had sex, but because I was with Natalia for the first time. Of course I had been with Natalia many times before, but not like that. Natalia made me the happiest man in the world. I was happy before, but this is like an official way of saying I love you. I don't ever want to lose her and that's why this day, this saddening day was the second worst day of my life…

__

Oh God Natalie I love you so much.

Natalie made me the happiest man in the world last night. She has got to be the most beautiful women who ever lived. I can't get enough of her. She is as important to me as breathing is to me.

Right now there is no reason why I should lose her. Her and me are perfect right now. She loves me and I love her more than imaginably.

Somehow last night seemed familiar. I don't know why though. I mean it wasn't exactly alike but it seems familiar…

__

Oh shit! Chantal!

How could I forget something like that? That night seemed so distant.

As I look down at her sleeping I can't bare the thought of losing her. That thought is so absurd that I don't even want to think about it.

She seems so calm and relaxed when she's asleep. When I see her angelic face it makes all my worries go away. I want to tell her what I did, but then again I know very well that if I tell her what I did she will definitely leave me. I know her to well and she has to much pride and self-dignity to stay with me after I cheated on her.

If I could turn time back I would have definitely not done what I did. I hate myself for doing what I did and I also hate myself for keeping one big secret from her that will probably change everything if I told her: **That I am a wizard.**

I know I have to tell her some day and that day has to be today.

"Harry?"

I look down at her. She definitely looks like if she just woke up because she's yawning like crazy and rubbing her eyes.

"Yes?"

"You early awake"

"You say 'your awake early' not 'you early awake' love"

"Well excuse me!"

"I'm going to take shower, okay?"

"_a _shower, love, _a _shower"

Natalie raised her eyebrow at me and threw a pillow at my face then ran out of the room.

"Hey Natalie!"

I heard Natalie's footsteps coming towards the room.

"Yes Mr. Potter?"

"Can I join you in the shower Ms. Torres?"

Natalia stared at me and thought about it for a second then said,

"Sure, if you must"

I got out of bed and once I got near Natalia I picked her up bridal style and carried her to the bathroom. I let her down as soon as we got to the bathroom.

Natalie started to take off her clothes -because yes after we did what we did last night, Natalie didn't feel comfortable for us being naked the whole night so we both put our clothes on- and then she went into the shower, me following her.

Once we were in the shower, with our bodies all wet and about to begin scrubbing Natalie said,

"Harry thanks"

I turned to look at her. It's not that I'm not grateful for the 'thank you' she gave me it's just that it came really randomly. Everything was so light even though inside I was dieing because of that stupid Chantal and Natalie said that so seriously.

"For what?"

Immediately after I said that Natalie came closer to me and tip-toed to give me a peck on the lips. When she pulled away there was tears in her eyes.

"Oh Natalie, what's wrong?"

I pulled Natalie in for a hug. Even though we were completely nude I didn't care.

"Harry it just that you done so much for me! You came my life to soft my heart and you comfort yesterday when I was my worst, and I have no way to pay you back!"

Even though Natalie's English was a little off I understood what she meant. The only thing I didn't understand was the 'soften the heart' part.

"Natalie all you have to do to thank me for all of it is stay with me for the rest of our lives and never leave me"

Throughout this whole conversation I never let Natalie go and I don't plan to anytime soon.

"I love you Harry, and I promise I will never leave you side"

__

"I doubt you'll keep that promise when I tell you what I did"

"I love you to Natalie and I'll never leave your side. Even if we are not together I'll always be with you"

I couldn't say that I promised to be faithful and I was about to say that. I knew that I wouldn't be able to keep that promise because I already broke it.

__

"Oh Natalie, your killing me here! I can't stand it anymore. You have no idea how much I hate myself for doing what I did for you!"

"Natalie, what did you mean by 'to soften your heart' "

There was a moments silence and then she said,

"Well Harry, before you came I was pretty much cold. I mean I was not mean to anybody, I just did not let a lot of people in my heart that easily. It is very hard for somebody to earn my trust and you did it so easily. I mean after a week of not see each other I wanted to see you so bad. It wasn't normal and that's why when you kissed me I hit you because I was like the kiss and I did not want you to get close to me so soon, but you did it anyway"

__

"Oh no, no, NO! She has got to be kidding me! I want to suicide now. She gave me her trust and I let her down."

"But Harry I'm glad that I let you in"

That just broke my heart.

"Natalie I love you so much, please promise me you'll never leave me because I never want to leave your side!"

I was holding Natalie like if my life depended on it. It did. I knew that this was something to big to ask for. I had already sealed my fate with Natalie that night with Chantal.

"Of course I promise never to leave your side, but I won't have a forever if you keep choking me like this"

I let her go against my own will. I wasn't embarrassed because that feeling is long gone from my conscious. The only thing left in my poor conscious is guilt. Pure utter guilt and hate not only for my self but for Chantal. I was drunk but Chantal wasn't and she could have stopped that night easily but she always gets what she wants as many people have told me.

After a while we started to shower and wash our hair and all of that stuff , all the while I was thinking of a way to tell Natalie or of way to completely avoid telling her.

**__**

There was no way to avoid telling her unless I want to keep quiet for the rest of my life and keep yet another secret from her.

"Natalie I want to tell you something"

It was time to tell her. You have no idea what I was feeling.

The emotion that stuck out the most was fright. I was scared to lose Natalie forever.

**__**

No I can't do it. I can't afford to lose Natalie forever. I don't want to lose her forever. I know I'm being selfish but Natalie is so important to me that if I don't have her I'm probably going to stop breathing.

"What is it Harry?"

**__**

No I can't do it.

"I love you"

**__**

Oh God. No I have to tell her. I can't be selfish and let her stay with me after what I did to her. I love her to much to do that to her.

"Actually Natalie that wasn't what I had to tell you"

"I imagined it wasn't"

We had gotten out of the shower not to long ago and Natalie's hair was dripping wet in curls. She was wearing black pajama shorts and a black wife beater. She looked so natural, so beautiful.

"So then what did you have to tell me?"

**__**

Be strong Harry you have to tell her even if it kills you.

"Before I tell you, can you answer me one question?"

"Sure"

"Do you love me?"

"Of course I love you Harry, I've told you hundreds of times and I'll tell you again, I Love You Harry Potter!"

"I love you to Natalie Torres de Potter"

**__**

I smiled weakly at her as she laughed at what I said. I want to hear her laugh more like that for so much longer.

"Natalie what I want to tell you is going to be hard to listen to and I'm so sorry for what I did"

"Stop scaring me Harry what you do?"

"Natalie-"

"Harry, would you please talk and stop scaring me!"

"Natalie, I love you so much remember that…"

"What did you do Harry!"

**__**

Natalie sounded so desperate. I still didn't want to tell her, but it was to late to back down now. I've said to much already to not say the whole truth.

"Natalie, while I was at school I-… I-…"

"You what Harry!"

"I cheated on you"

**__**

I said that in barely a whisper. I bet she didn't hear me at all. Oh God why did I do it, why?

"What did you do Harry?"

"I-…, I-…"

"Say it Harry!"

"I Cheated on you okay, I cheated on you and I'm sorry!"

**__**

There was a moments silence. I can't take it anymore. If this silence continued my ear were going to start bleeding.

**__**

I think Natalie really got the picture a few minutes after because a few minutes after I said that she quickly left the room that she gave me and went running into her room.

"Natalie wait!"

**__**

I heard Natalie's door shut and lock.

"Natalie open the door please!"

**__**

Silence.

"Please open the door Natalie!"

**__**

Silence.

"Open it up please!"

**__**

I started to bang hard on the door and then after a while I heard the door unlock and open and there was Natalie with tears in her eyes.

"What did you say you did, Harry?"

"Natalie I love you!"

"I don't care, just tell me what you did again!"

"I-…"

"Say it!"

"I cheated on you!"

**__**

Natalie took in a deep breath when I said that. New and fresh tears were going into her eyes but they never fell. She just stood there looking at me with a death glare.

"Why Harry, why? What I do to deserve this?"

"Natalie you didn't do anything, it was my mistake, it was a big mistake, because I was drunk and I didn't know what I was doing!"

"Being drunk isn't a good reason!"

**__**

Natalie screamed when she said that but then she noticed how loud she was and took a big breath.

"Tell me what happened Harry"

"Natalie I promised I didn't mean it!"

"I don't care if you meant it or not you did it already, and now I want you tell me what happened and I don't any lies"

"I had won a game, a pretty big game and then my friends and I had a party. There was this girl who always wanted every guy. I met her the first day of school. I didn't like her at all, but that day I was drunk and she came up to me and then we started to kiss and then that led up to having sex"

"What was her name?"

"Chantal Abermua"

"And what you decide tell me all of this after I give you my virginity!"

"I'm sorry Natalie, I didn't mean it, I was drunk and if I could turn back time to stop it I promise I would but I can't and I love you"

"Well it's to late for all that bullshit and you cant turn time and love isn't what you've done to me"

"Natalie please, I love you"

"And I loved you, but you had to do this to me! I gave you my trust my love, something that I never give other guy and you do this to me and then you decide tell me after I give you my pureness"

"I'm sorry Natalie"

"Well 'sorry' can't fix everything and it certainly cannot fix this!"

"Natalie please!"

**__**

I went to go and hug her but she took a step backward as I took a step toward her. She obviously didn't want to be near me.

"Harry don't ever touch me or say you love me again because what you did is worst than whatever anybody ever did to me"

"You comfort me say you love me and have sex with me and you don't even dare to stop me when you know that we would break up after this and you call that love?"

"I never want to see you again"

**__**

I wanted Voldemort to just come and kill me right then and there. I didn't want to breath if Natalie didn't ever want to see me ever again. I want to cut my veins, to feel pain.

Natalie went into her room and shut the door and soon I heard her lock the door.

"Natalie I don't care what you think about me, but I love you no matter what! I said I would be by your side even if were apart physically and now emotionally, but I'm never going to leave you and I will always protect you!"

"Harry shut up! Just shut up and leave me alone! I never want to here your voice, I never want to be protected by you and I don't care if you love me or not because it all a lie!"

****

I have now officially lost Natalie and the worst part of all is that it's all my fault.

**__**

Later that Night

**__**

After all that happened night came and I still can't get over my heartache. My heart feels like if it was cut in a blender and I caused this for the both of us. It's all my fault. I want to die.

I've been packing all night. Even though Natalie never told me to leave the house now I want to leave and I know she wants me to leave too. She hates me right now and will always hate me and that hurts so bad, but before I go I have to talk to her.

I know she might be sleeping now because it's pretty late at night, but I have to talk to her.

I was walking to her room and I was about to knock when I thought better.

'She's never going to let me in'

So I just opened the door myself. She was sleeping when I opened the door. It was dark and the only light was coming from a little night light on the outlet. The light was very dim so the room wasn't very bright. I could see her figure and she was sleeping but she kept twisting and turning and she was talking in her sleep, of course she was talking in Spanish,

"Porque me hicistes esto, Porque cono!"

****

She wasn't talking very clearly but that was what I heard. I went up to her bed and knelt down in front of her. She stayed still when I knelt down at the bed. Her face was my way. I could see her angelic face with tear stains all over it. Her hair was dry already those curls at the bottom bouncier than ever. I gently touched her face. I didn't want to wake her. I wasn't ready to say what I wanted to say, but against my will I started to touch her hair and then I leaned in a lightly pecked her lips. I couldn't help it and I started to kiss her. I felt her kissing back, but when I pulled away she was still asleep. I kept looking at her and then a few minutes later her eyes opened revealing the color red in the iris from crying.

Natalie just stared back at me her eyes full of sadness and confusion. It was complete silence as I stared into her eyes and she stared back at mine until Natalie broke the silence saying in a voice below a whisper,

"Why?"

**__**

She wasn't like before that she was mad. She said it very sad and was calm.

"I didn't mean to Natalie, I'm sorry and whether you believe me or not I still love you"

"Harry please don't say that anymore"

**__**

Natalie was still laying down in her bed looking at me and was still talking in her calm voice.

"Natalie I'm leaving now, but before I go I wanted to talk to you and explain to you that I didn't mean to do what I did and that if I could turn back time I wouldn't do what I did and that no matter what happens to me no matter who I'm with I will always love you, I'm sure of that"

"Harry, please stop"

"I trusted you Harry, I really did and I wish I made a right decision in trusting you, but I did not and now I'm suffering the consequences because-…"

**__**

Before Natalie said another word, she got up and walked to her closed door and stood there her back facing me her hand on the doorknob and continued speaking,

"-because now I'm suffering the consequences. Because now I'm suffering having to get you out of my life because even though I don't want to show you any emotion right now, I still love you and I hopefully will get over you soon because I don't want to go on loving you like I do now"

"Natalie, please I don't want you to forget me-"

"But I do! I want to forget you!"

**__**

I got up and went to were she was on the door. I went up behind her and started talking to her again,

"I know I won't ever forget you and it hurts me to have to leave you so much but I knew it wasn't fair having you stay with me even though I cheated on you and that's why I told you the truth"

**__**

Natalie turned around and was obviously surprised by me being there so close to her because she turned around and had a shocked look on her face, which quickly turned into sadness again.

"Harry I don't want to live loving you like I do now, I want to forget about you as soon as possible because I need to live my life again, I'm to young to waste my life on one failed love"

**__**

Natalie was looking at me straight in the eye and she was saying this clearly from the heart although I don't think she really meant what she said, or I just don't want to believe what she said was what she really felt.

"Natalie this isn't a failed love, it's a love that was supposed to go on forever if it wasn't for one of the person's stupidity. We will always love each other I'm sure of that even if we are with other people"

**__**

Natalie looked at me straight in the eye and had tears in her eyes before she let any tears out she turned around and opened her door and said,

"Harry I want to forget about you, and I will because I'm not going to waste my life on something that can't happen, now please get out of my room and out of my life. As much as it might hurt me I need you out of my life right now. You don't have to leave the house until it's time for you to go back to school, I'll go somewhere else to sleep because I need for you to be out of my life as soon as possible even if it hurts, even if it kills me because Harry I still love you"

**__**

She was holding the door open for me and had tears in her eyes. I just kept looking at her straight in the eye and she was looking at the floor. I had tears in my eyes. It hurt so bad. I didn't want Natalie to forget about me and I know I'll never forget about her. This has got to be the worst holidays I've ever experienced.

I walked out the door, the tears ready to fall until Natalie said,

"Harry wait!"

****

I turned around and there was Natalie coming towards me and she tip-toed to my face and kissed me. This is what could be called our last kiss. It tasted so good and it was full of love and sadness and it was desperate.

Natalie let go first and she stared me straight in the eye,

"Goodbye Harry, forever"

**__**

She ran back into her room and shut the door.

"What were you thinking Harry, when you did this to her, what were you thinking?"

Something I didn't know was that somebody on the other side of a door had different thoughts then what came out of her mouth,

"Harry, what were you thinking when you did this?"

****

"I still love you and I know I'll never forget you even if I'm with somebody else!"

I was walking back into my room tears falling down my face when Natalie's door swung open really fast and Natalie ran for the bathroom slamming the door open and going in there and throwing up,

"Natalie, Natalie? Are you okay?"

****

I went into the bathroom holding her hair out of her face. She was throwing up and hard too. Something was wrong with her, terribly wrong.

Natalie stopped throwing up long enough to say,

"Let me go Harry, I don't need your help, I don't want you to touch me anymore, I don't want you to ever help me again!"

**__**

The kiss that happened between us a few minutes ago was definitely our last kiss ever… Why does it have to be this way, why?

Okay I'm done. This chapter was extra long. I'm making up for not writing in a long time. And again **Happy Valentines Day** and in honor of Valentines Day you should review!

****

Remember Review!


	16. Severe Depression

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Natalie Torres and Chantal Abermua.

__

A/N: Hey! I know I haven't updated in a good minute and I'm so sorry! The problem is I was having severe writers block for this chapter, but here I am making a chapter for you. (Sorry if it sucks I was just having writers block and I really just want to let go of the 'Natalie plot' for a minute and go on to the other plot) Well enough of my stalling, on to the story…Enjoy!

****

Severe Depression

Did you really think that this was going to be just another one of those stories where the person gets away with cheating? Well, no it's not and you've personally seen what happened to me. I never thought falling in love could be so hurtful. I mean sure it's all good when you and your partner are 'blindly in love', but when you do something wrong it hurts so bad. You never would think that love could cause severe depression…

****

No, no I'm dreaming. Natalie didn't _really _leave me. It's just a nightmare that I'm going to wake up from any minute now.

__

Pathetic isn't it? I know. What I'm going through just feels like a really bad dream that I'm going to wake up from any minute now.

It feels like this is just a dream. Just a dream.

I know I'm going to wake up any minute now.

It doesn't feel right for Natalie to hate me. It actually feels really wrong. It's just not possible. Natalie can't hate me because she loves me! I know she still loves me…

I had left Natalie's house a week ago. It had been the worst week in my life. You have no idea what it feels like to have somebody you love so close to you and not be able to kiss or hug them. It's like hell.

Ever since that night Natalie had been feeling sick but every time I tried to help her she would always say,

__

"NO Harry, I don't need your help, I never needed it!"

Why did this have to happen to me? It was like I was addicted to loving her. Natalie stole my heart and she won't give it back. Natalie was like my drug. I was obsessed with loving her. I was obsessed with her.

As I'm walking down the empty halls of Hogwarts I come across the room where it all happened. Where I committed the worst crime of all.

__

The Room Of Requirement

Suddenly it struck me that the door to the Room of Requirement was visible. That can't be unless somebody's in it.

"This late at night?"

It's not like I really cared what was behind that door. It's not like I really cared about anything anymore. I had not curiosity to see what was behind the door because as gothic as this might sound I no longer have feelings. I'm just a hollow mask.

I went to go open the door.

"It's not like I have anything better to do anyway"

"And I'm definitely not going into the Gryffindor common room"

I opened the door and saw something very unexpected. Surprise almost actually came to me but as soon as it was coming it left.

Inside the Room of Requirement was Chantal on the floor crying. Her pin straight brown hair was sprawled all over the floor and she was just laying there sobbing like there was no tomorrow.

"Oh God what is this slut up to now?"

You might be thinking that I'm being extremely cruel but what I feel for Chantal is pure hate. What I feel for Chantal is hate in it's purest form that it could almost match up to the hate I feel for Voldemort. _Almost._ I also feel disgust.

Chantal noticed I was there and put her head up. I saw her gray eyes filled with sadness.

__

I could care less.

"H-Harry?"

"What?"

I said that rather coldly. _Again I could care less how I sound._

"Oh Harry!"

Chantal got up from the floor and ran over to me hugging me tightly.

__

Oh no. Chantal cannot hug me.-I'm starting to sound like Malfoy-

"Get off Chantal"

I pushed her off and she stumbled back a few inches.

"What's wrong Harry?"

I started to walk away without answering her. Everything is her fault. Everything that's happening to me is her fault.

I might have said that I'm a hollow mask, but there are a few feelings left over.

****

Anger, Hate, Disgust, and Sadness.

None of them are good.

"Harry wait!"

I kept walking. I feel like if I look at her I'll just slap her perfectly flawless face.

"Harry wait up!"

Oh God she's so annoying!

"Look Chantal!"

I stopped walking and turned around. Chantal wasn't that far away from me. She looked taken aback by my attitude.

"I don't want you near me, I don't want you to ever call my name!"

"Just leave me alone!"

Chantal started to get tears in her eyes.

__

Oh Please, is this another one of her breakdowns?

"Harry why?"

"Because you destroyed my life you slut!"

"Harry what are talking about?"

Must I re-live those disgusting moments I had with you?

"Because ever since that night that I slept with you-"

I said that part icily.

"- my life's been hell"

"Harry how could you say that? I enjoyed that night so much, I still remember the kisses you gave me"

She looked like if she was starting to remember that night.

I'm scared that if I remember that night I might start gagging.

"Harry I love you so much, and even if you don't believe me maybe this will convince you"

Chantal took a few steps toward me and kissed me.

She started to put her arms around my neck.

__

This reminds me of Natalie. The day when we first kissed.

Natalie, what I would give to have you back. Oh Natalie I love you so much.

I started to kiss Chantal back fiercely and more desperately. I was thinking that Chantal was Natalie. I wanted Natalie back so bad.

The kiss became more intense. I started to push Chantal into the wall, while we were still kissing. She didn't object, rather she started to walk back into the wall.

We never stopped kissing of course. It's not like I would want to let go of 'Natalie'.

'Natalie' is acting strange though. She's acting more daring then before. She backed herself into the wall.

We were kissing when I put my hand on her inner thigh.

"I wonder if she'll let me"

She not only let me but she lifted her leg up so that I was basically carrying her.

"She really is acting more daring"

I started to let my hands go in further up her skirt. I was close to her private when 'Natalie' let go of me and told me,

"Oh Harry I knew you liked that night to, I loved it, I can't forget that night, make me yours tonight again, make love to me again, please Harry I want you so bad, I love you so much"

I Immediately let go. This voice was definitely not Natalie's. This voice had a French accent. Natalie definitely doesn't have a French accent.

"Harry what's wrong, why did you stop?"

"Chantal get it through your head, I DON'T WANT YOU! I HATE YOU!"

"Harry if you hate me so much then why were you just about to make love to me again?"

"Shut up you slut, shut up!"

"What happened Harry? Did you break up with your little girlfriend?"

That was it. She has no right to talk about Natalie.

I grabbed Chantal by the neck.

"Don't talk about her! Don't ever let her name pass through your disgusting lips! And yes I did break up with her but it was all your fault!"

I Kept shaking her when I was finished with a sentence. Chantal was turning slightly red. I wasn't grabbing her all that hard.

"You could have stopped that night, but no you let it go and I went and told Natalie and now she left me and I HATE YOU!"

Chantal was able to talk even if my hand was on her neck and said,

"Harry if you stopped and listened to yourself you would know that what your saying is silly. Stop blaming me and start blaming yourself for your actions. I didn't know you had a girlfriend and you did!"

"I was drunk!"

"That's not a good excuse. Being drunk makes you happy but it doesn't make you completely forget somebody you supposedly love! And besides even if I did know that you had a girlfriend I would have still done it because I love you!"

"STOP IT, STOP IT!"

This time I started to tighten my grip on her neck. She was turning red then purple.

"Let me go Harry!"

She said in much less than a whisper. I was sort of in a trance. I was overwhelmed by hate and reality. Everything Chantal had said was true. It was my fault. I knew that what I was doing was wrong but I let my pants think for me instead of my head. _It was my fault that Natalie left me and not Chantal's. It's completely my fault and I shouldn't hate Chantal for something that I did._

I realized what I was doing. I was killing Chantal over something that I did!

I immediately let go of her. As soon as I did she went into a fit of uncontrollable coughs. For the first time in three weeks I actually had a feeling that wasn't anger disgust or sadness. Worry. I was worried about Chantal.

"Oh God Chantal I'm so sorry, please let me help you"

I was getting close to her put she was getting farther.

"No Harry -cough- leave me -cough- alone for -cough- good!"

Chantal started to walk away.

"No Chantal please let me help you, your purple!"

"No Harry -cough- I'm purple because of -cough- you! Leave me -cough- alone!"

Chantal started to run away with difficulty at first but then started to run faster while she was still coughing like crazy.

"I almost killed someone for you Natalie"

__

I almost killed someone for Natalie!

I can't take it anymore. I want Natalie to be with me forever. It might sound crazy but I'm obsessed with Natalie and I know it.

I started running. I don't where I was going I just wanted to leave this castle, to leave this world.

Before I knew it I was out of the castle on a mountain. I remember this mountain.

It was the same mountain where I first met Sirius.

I've lost two people I loved. Sirius and now Natalie.

I Lost Natalie. Forever.

"WHY NATALIE? WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME? I LOVE YOU SO MUCH, COME BACK TO ME PLEASE!"

I was screaming to nobody in particular. I was just screaming into the night. Hopefully God will hear me and bring Natalie back to me. Hopefully. I might seem desperate, but I am. You really don't know what I'm feeling right now. I know I'm never going to love a girl as much as I love Natalie.

Who knew love could cause such severe depression?

__

Okay I'm done! READ AND REVIEW. I've been reading stories which have 15 chapters at least (kind of like mine) and have like 300 reviews already. That means they get at least 20 reviews per chapter. I get from 1-3. How sad.

Anyway next chapter is going to be going on to the real plot. I'm tired of stalling and making chapters for the sub-plot. Next chapter starts the real plot. It might come kind of fast, but this story really needs to end. Don't you agree? Feel free to tell me if you agree when you review.

Okay adios and remember Review

MoonLitAngel04


	17. The Letter

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Natalie Torres and Chantal Abermua.

__

A/N: I'm sooo sorry I haven't written for a minute. I've been thinking about making a sequel to this story. When I'm done writing this story I'm going to make a sequel that is going to be about their lives (Harry and Natalie) after all of this happened. Trust me it's going to be a much lighter mood than this fic. Well I'm gonna stop boring you with my talk. On to the story…Enjoy!

The Letter

You might have thought that since I had all that drama with Natalie that I completely forgot Voldemort. If you thought that then your right. When Natalie left me I forgot all about Voldemort and couldn't think of anything else but Natalie kind of like what I do now. All I can think about is

Is Natalie safe?

Is Natalie happy?

That kind of stuff. I look down at her sleeping figure and wonder what I would do if I lost her.

"I would probably die"

Natalie looks like a sleeping beauty. Her dark curly hair was scattered all over her pillow and her face was golden and flawless. She's just so pretty. Not even pretty, beautiful is more like it. I can't imagine losing her. Imagine what one single letter could do to make Natalie gone from my life forever?…

__

I still feel like if this is just a dream. A dream that I'll wake up from very soon. Natalie isn't gone forever because when I wake up she'll be next to me sleeping and will still love me.

I sound crazy don't I? I know I do. I've done crazy stuff for Natalie. And crazy stuff has happened to me because of Natalie.

I've been depressed ever since I came back from vacation which made me lose my two best friends Ron and Hermione.

Ron isn't the type that can take all of this stuff. He hadn't tried to hold onto the friendship like Hermione did. Hermione tried to talk to me. Hermione tried to use all those psychological ways to get me to say what was wrong with me. She never did get me to say anything if that's what your wondering. I mean I didn't lose them forever, Hermione still smiles at me when I pass by her in the hallways and Ron sometimes smiles when I see him, but it's not the same. Now more than ever I need a friend that will listen to my problems. I need a friend who won't judge me by what I did to Natalie.

__

I need Hermione.

I know Hermione will listen so that's why I sent her a letter during a Potions class. We both are going to the astronomy tower (which is always alone) and I'm gonna have to tell her about my problems. I feel like if I keep them in any longer I'm gonna explode. Hermione's going to have to give me some advice. That's what friends do right?

"Harry?"

I look up to see a pretty girl with bushy brown hair.

Finally she's here. I've been waiting for her. We agreed that we would meet at 10 in the astronomy tower because I want to be alone with her. I don't want anybody interrupting us.

"Hi Hermione"

She smiles at me and we start walking through the astronomy tower looking for a classroom.

"Which classroom should we go in Harry?"

"I don't really care"

She looked at me with what looked like a sympathetic look and then walked into an empty classroom. I followed her inside.

She sat down on a couch and I sat on a desk. We stayed in silence for a while until Hermione said,

"So Harry, what did you want to talk about?"

I was looking at my feet for the whole time we've been here. I couldn't look at her face. It was too embarrassing.

"Umm…"

She looked at me expectantly. I wanted to tell her and I feel bad that I haven't told her or Ron, but it just feels really strange talking to her about this kind of stuff.

"Harry?"

It felt to weird. I can't say anything.

"Harry are you going to say anything or should I leave?"

I finally looked at her. She looked at me for a long time. She just kept staring at me. I kept staring at her until she finally gave up and sighed,

"Fine"

Hermione got her backpack and started walking out the door. I can't let her leave. I need someone to talk to and I just can't talk to myself.

"Wait Hermione, I'll talk!"

Hermione turned around and sighed again. She dropped her backpack on the floor on the door and came over to me. Instead of sitting on the couch she sat on the desk next to me.

"Okay I'm here to listen"

I looked up at her for the first time this night and she seemed very ready. Almost like if she was already prepared to hear the worst. I bet she thinks it's something about Voldemort.

"Hermione, what do you think I'm going to say?"

She seemed confused at first then said,

"Truthfully I think your going to talk about You-Kno-…Voldemort, I guess your going to talk about a dream you had?"

I knew it. For the first time in ages I laughed. Not a big laugh just a small laugh, not that anything was particularly funny.

"What's so funny?"

I looked at her and she looked so confused.

"Hermione do you think I would ever cheat on a girl?"

Hermione looked at me with the strangest face. Her eyebrows were raised and she just looked confused.

"Why?"

"Just answer me please Hermione"

I could tell she was thinking.

"Hermione tonight I'm going to tell you some stuff I haven't told anyone not even Ron so you have to be honest with everything you tell me, do you think you could do that?"

"Yes of course Harry"

"You have to promise to be completely honest even if you think it will offend me okay?"

"Yes Harry I would never lie to you"

"Good, now answer me do you think I could ever cheat on a girl?"

Without a moments pause Hermione said,

"No"

That was very funny. At least to me it was. I thought that I would never cheat on a girl either.

"Harry, I don't think you would cheat on a girl, but no offense, you're a guy and guys do some crazy things; As the saying goes 'Looks are deceiving', why do you ask, by the way?"

"Because I committed"

"You cheated on somebody?"

Instead of answering her I just gave her a look. The look that says yeah-I-cheated-and-I-regret-it-so-much.

"You cheated on whom?"

"You don't know her"

"Just tell me anyway"

"Her name is Natalie Torres"

"Torres, is she Latin?"

"Yeah"

"Oh"

This felt more like an interview than a time when a friend is supposed to give you advice.

"Who did you cheat with?"

"Chantal Abermua"

"That bloody girl? Harry how could you?"

"Stop your making me feel more guilty than I already do, if that's possible"

"Is that why you've been looking depressed these past months?"

"Yeah"

"Is it that bad?"

"You don't want to know"

"Well I'm here to listen"

I looked at her. She was giving me a sincere look so I told her. I told her everything from the time I met Natalie to the time we kissed (that was awkward). I told her when I met her parents (I skipped that night me and Natalie did you know what). It felt good to go back and remember old times when Natalie and me were together and happy. I know it was a pretty short time when we were happy. Only two months and all I could think about is her. I realized that it wasn't the old 'love at first sight' crap. It was very great dislike at first sight (because I didn't hate her I just thought she was kind of annoying) then it turned to like for her and I just went straight into loving her. It's strange.

I started telling her about the good times when I had to (it was inevitable) tell her about that night with Chantal and everything after that. I started to realized that my life became a real living hell after that night. I became living breathing agony. I told Hermione when I went to Natalie's house and what happened there. I didn't want to get into detail about Natalie's parents dieing because that's not the point of this conversation, but Hermione was getting into detail. I spent some time telling her that then I told her about the night when Natalie said she never wanted to see me again. It was very depressing telling her all of this but I need her advice really bad.

"And then I choked Chantal"

I was telling her about the time I started to choke Chantal. I felt really bad and I still do because now Chantal won't even turn to look at me anymore. So much for the big love she felt for me.

"You choked her?"

"Yeah"

Hermione was looking at me like if I was lying. Her face was full of disbelief.

"Why didn't you tell me before?"

"Because I thought that this was just a dream, I thought Natalie would come back to me, but she's not coming back and if I don't see her I think I'm gonna explode"

Hermione was looking at me with a look of sympathy.

"What do you think I should do, I mean I love that girl so much that I think I'll die if she doesn't come back to me"

"Harry you don't love her"

That has got to be the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard. Of course I love her. I can't live without her. She is literally the air I breath.

"What are you talking about of course I love her"

"No you don't and she doesn't love you either"

Wow that really hurt, but I think Hermione's crazy. Natalie still loves me she's just hurt because of what I did to her right now I mean Natalie can't leave me forever. I love her to much to just let her go like that.

"Hermione she loves me she's just hurt right now but she's going to come back to me, she has to"

"Harry what's going on between you and Natalie is not love"

"Why do you say that?"

"Because it's true"

"Why?"

Hermione sighed and said,

"Harry, you and Natalie only knew each other for two months before you came to school and then you saw her two weeks after"

"Hermione I've never felt like that for anybody else, I know that what I felt…what I feel is love"

I was being sincere. I've never felt like this about another girl and I've never been more sure in my life that I love somebody.

"Harry you might have maybe loved her once, but not anymore"

"What are you talking about Hermione, I love her know more than ever"

"Harry trust me you don't love her you are obsessed over her"

"Of course I'm obsessed over her, I love her for Christ sakes"

"No Harry, you don't understand you really don't love her your obsessed over her"

"Your crazy"

"No Harry, like I said before you might have loved her once but not anymore your obsessed over her Harry and you need to stop thinking about her before you do something deadly to get her back"

"I would never do something like that"

"You almost killed Chantal over that girl Harry"

"So Chantal's still alive"

"Harry that doesn't matter, but you tried to kill her"

"Whatever Hermione all I know is that I love her and if what I feel for he isn't love then I don't know what love is"

"Harry love is something pure that I know you don't feel for her anymore, I mean sure you can get depressed when you lose the person you love but you've gotten deadly and that is when the love stops and obsession comes in and I'm pretty sure when it was that you stopped loving her and started obsessing over her"

"When?"

"The day you thought you would lose her forever, you started obsessing over the fact that she would leave you and know your obsessed with her"

It's kind of a hard concept to understand. I mean me not love Natalie? I love her with all my heart, but could it be true? Could I really be obsessed over her and not in love with her?

"That's ridiculous"

"No it's not and you know it's true Harry"

I looked straight into her eyes and I knew then and there. It was true. I was obsessed over Natalie and there's nothing I could do about it. I mean I can't just stop 'loving' her overnight. I 'love' her to much.

There was an extremely long silence in which I sat contemplating everything Hermione just told me and she was just sitting there suddenly finding her black shoes very interesting.

"Well Harry, I know that what I told you wasn't what you wanted to hear, but as your friend I had to tell you the truth, but I have to go so bye Harry"

I didn't respond. I couldn't if I tried. I'm still trying to contemplate what she told me and it was a sudden hit. Like if suddenly you were hit with a baseball bat (and hard) on your head.

Hermione started to walk away. When she was at the door she stopped to pick up her backpack and then she just stood there until she turned back to me.

"Oh and Harry for the record if you think your going to want to keep Ron as your friend this year you better cut this shit out, whatever's happening to you, and try to save him as your friend because I'm telling you your losing him as a friend"

That was the first time I've heard Hermione curse without saying it out of anger. I could tell she was serious. I knew she was doing all of this for my own good. I knew that she wanted me to "cut this shit out" because she doesn't want me to get hurt.

I stayed sitting on the desk for a while when Hermione walked back in the classroom and told me

"Oh and Harry don't try to get advice from anybody else because the advice I just gave you is the best advice you could get and besides everybody else is going to tell you the same thing I'm about to tell you: Cut this shit out before you hurt yourself and anybody else, please"

I never looked up at her. She sighed obviously giving up and walked away.

"Uh, Hermione?"

Hermione suddenly turned around with tears in her eyes.

"Thanks for your advice and I'm sorry if I'm not the same Harry as before"

"Just please Harry hurry up and get better because I want the old Harry back"

"I'm not sure if that's going to happen anytime soon Hermione, but I just wish you could understand"

Hermione let the tear drop. She came running from the door dropping her backpack on the floor again and she hugged me tight.

"Oh Harry what did that Natalie girl do to you?"

"I don't know Hermione, I just don't know"

I hugged her back tight and she let go of me getting her stuff from the floor and this time actually leaving.

"_I don't know if I'll ever be the same Harry again Hermione and I'm sorry"_

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

****

The Next Morning

I don't know exactly how I got back to bed last night. I guess I just let my sorrow lead me to my room. It's amazing this is the first night in months that I actually have slept for a full night. I guess I just drowned in my sorrow.

It was a beautiful morning (you know those typical movie mornings with the birds singing a beautiful song and the wind making the leaves on the trees rustle a little etc.) but long ago has the mornings become hell for me. Without Natalie here with me nothings beautiful anymore.

It was Saturday so nobody was up yet and I found no reason to be the first one up. As a matter of fact I found that there was no reason to get up at all. I have no friends anymore and nobody from Gryffindor talks to me anymore because nobody wants to hang out with a depressed jerk like me, so instead of getting up I just laid back down and went to sleep for the rest of the day without any interruptions. Just a peaceful sleep so that I can lay here and drown in my own misery. The only thing is that I can't go back to sleep. I have this terrible feeling in my gut. It feels like if something bad is going to happen. Even my scar is telling me that something bad is going to happen. It's been ages since my scar has burned, but it's not like it hurts anymore, I have a bigger scar in my heart that hurts so much more.

"_It's probably nothing"_

And with that thought well placed in my mind I fell back to sleep for the entire day.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

****

Later that day (At night)

I slept for I don't know how many hours. Maybe ten maybe twelve I don't know and frankly I don't care. I just wish I was still sleepy enough to go back to sleep. I don't want to get up for anything.

I try to go back to sleep, but it's not working so I just give up and go to take a shower. My scar hasn't stop hurting (the one on my forehead) and it's starting to concern me a little bit because when my scar hurts usually that means there's trouble and I do still have that feeling in my gut. It feels like something really bad is going to happen. Luckily I didn't have any dreams.

Before I knew it I had taken a shower and I was out with a white shirt and dark blue jeans my hair wet from being in the shower. I'm sitting in my dormitory on my bed just looking at everything in the room. On my left is Ron's bed messy as ever and on my right is Neville's bed also messy Downstairs I can hear music being played loudly. Obviously they were having a party, but I don't know why and as surprising as ever I don't care. Probably one of the Weasley twins decided it would be a good idea to have a party for no reason.

I'm just sitting there like always thinking about Natalie when I hear a loud screech come from the dormitory window. I was walking to open the window and as soon as I opened the window I just walked away thinking that nobody would send a letter to me unless it was from…_Natalie!_

I went to the window again and the owl was just sitting there staring at me with red eyes. This bird was a very strange bird. I've never seen one like it. It was a very big bird so that immediately took away the option that it was an owl and it had fierce red eyes. The entire bird was black with long black wings and it had a very smooth exterior. On it's leg there was a piece of parchment rolled up neatly tied up by a blood red ribbon. I took the parchment away quickly from its leg. If you were here you would see how terrifying this bird looked. As soon as I took the letter off its legs it made a very loud screeching noise, spread out it's long black majestic wings and flew off into the night.

I spend sometime looking at the bird until it was completely out of my sight. After it was gone I turned back to my bed and threw the letter on my bed. I don't really care what anybody has to say to me. I mean with the look of that bird it's probably one of Dumbledore's letters. I knew it couldn't be Natalie, I mean how could I be so stupid as to think Natalie would send me a letter. First of all Natalie hates me right now and second of all Natalie doesn't even know I'm a wizard.

I just laid back down on my bed just staring at the ceiling when curiosity got the better of me and I started to reach out to the letter.

"_Who would write to me anyway?"_

I was reaching out for the letter when suddenly I got a huge pain in my scar. It was burning literally like hell. I stopped reaching for the letter and held my scar for a good minute until a good portion of the pain went away (although it still burned a little). I sat for awhile get over the pain when I went to reach for the letter again and once again I got a pain on my forehead although not as strong. This time my hand was just about to grab the letter when the huge pain came back. I started screaming and I let my hand drop over the letter. The pain suddenly stopped and this time it was all gone. Instead of being in my room I was in the middle of a bunch of lights. It was like being mixed up in nothingness. It felt like if I was floating. I looked down at my hand and realized I was still holding the letter. I stared at the letter and then at my surroundings. I started to realize that-

Suddenly the colors were gone and I was standing in the middle of nowhere. It seemed like if I was standing at the threshold of a forest only I know that this isn't the forbidden forest. I now realized that the letter I was holding was probably a portkey (A/N: I don't know if that's the word for the thing that transports you so please tell me if I got it wrong)

I was extremely confused. Why would anyone send me a portkey?

I finally decided to open the letter. This would probably tell me why I'm here. I opened it and the first thing I saw was very neat script in blood red ink color. It read:

__

To: Mr. Harry J. Potter

Hello Mr. Potter. Right now your probably wondering why you're here. Well I can tell you I just can't tell you on this card. So what I'm going to do is play a little game with you. All you have to do is go into the forest and get past the dementors. Now I know your probably going to try and get out of here, but I need you here with me because we need to settle our little problem at once so here's the deal, you come to me and get past the dementors and I let your little Natalie live for the moment. If you don't arrive in and hour your little Natalie is mine. So hurry up because the game starts now!

Sincerely,

Tom Riddle

P.S Oh and don't worry you'll find me

Holy shit! NO, NO, NO!

This can't be! Voldemort can't have Natalie! He can't hurt her! NO,NO, NO!

I started to run in the forest. I started to speed up. I hadn't run into any dementors yet, but it's not like I care. I can't feel any more misery than I already do.

I started to run deeper into the forest and that's when I started to feel that misery a little more than before which meant that there were dementors near. I started to run even deeper into the forest until I couldn't feel my legs anymore yet I still kept running. The leaves on the trees around me were rustling with the wind giving the whole place an eerie feeling. Suddenly I felt my misery getting more and more. Although I have a lot of sadness in my life at the moment right now I feel suicidal. Dementors.

I turned around and saw seven dementors behind me just floating. I started to hear an older woman screaming, then I heard a younger girl screaming then crying. I started to hear a mix of voices. I couldn't take it anymore. It's to many voices. My guilt started to go up several notches until I literally wanted to take my wand bring it to my heart and mutter those fatal curses. I couldn't take it anymore. I started to feel dizzy and then everything started to go blurry. I started to see everything in black until I passed out and all I saw was black nothingness.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

I feel hard floor on my back.

I open my eyes slowly to see myself laying on hard stone floor staring at a stone ceiling. I got up feeling still a little dizzy. I got up slowly and as soon as I got up I heard a young female voice scream,

"HARRY HELP ME!"

The voice was angelic yet it had a very rare accent. I turned around and saw the most horrible sight ever seen.

I turned around to see Natalie tied on the wall by metal handcuffs. Her hands were tied above her head and her legs were spread apart a little each ankle tied by a metal handcuff. Next to her was a big stone chair and sitting in it was the most disgusting creature I've ever seen.

In the chair was a man with pale white skin (the creatures skin was as white as paper), blood red eyes and its body was very skinny. It had absolutely no meat it was just pure bones. His face was very snakelike. All in all it was the most disgusting creature I've ever seen. Around the creature in the chair was many people (around twenty) people in black robes all with their hoods up.

I immediately knew who it was. Voldemort.

"Mr. Potter, you finally awoke, lucky you, I was about to take you as dead and kill your little girlfriend over here"

"LET HER GO VOLDEMORT!"

"And here I thought you forgot who I was, well I don't think I'll let her go, I think she should know why she's here"

"LET HER GO!"

"Tell her Harry why is she here?"

"VOLDEMORT LET HER GO RIGHT NOW, SHE HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS"

I lost all self control. I wanted to kill Voldemort. Natalie had nothing to do with our problems.

"Harry do you want to know how I know about your little girlfriend?"

"VOLDEMORT!"

"Malfoy, Goyle hold him before he loses all control, our fight shouldn't start just yet"

"Yes master"

The two hooded creatures came towards me. I started to back away. They started to come closer and I took out my wand and pointed it at them. I was going to mutter one of the Unforgivable's when suddenly my wand was knocked out of my hand. I looked straight ahead and Voldemort's wand was out.

"I can't let you kill one of my people, Potter"

I went to go for my wand when Malfoy and Goyle took a hold of me. I started to fight but to no avail. They had a strong hold on me.

"NO, PLEASE DON'T HURT HIM!"

I heard Natalie scream this.

"SHUT HER UP CRABBE!"

Crabbe went up to Natalie and gave her a slap on the face.

"DON'T TOUCH HER!"

I started to fight harder but again to no avail. They had a strong hold on me.

"Potter shut up and listen, These past months I've been spying on you and Torres and I knew the perfect way to get at you was through her"

He started to point to the very frightened Natalie. Natalie was staring at my wand over on the other side of the room. She had tears in her eyes.

"That's why I tried to kill her, but unfortunately her parents got in the way and they had to die"

Natalie looked over at Voldemort and started to let fresh new tears come out.

"SHUT HER UP!"

"NO DON'T TOUCH HER, Natalie please stop crying!"

I didn't want Natalie to get hurt and I knew the only way to get her to be safe was to make her be quiet.

"Anyway Potter I was spying on her when you left her and then I saw her when you left her again and I saw how depressed she was-"

He took a moment to laugh.

"-and then I waited a few months and here she is"

He started to laugh again.

I looked over at Natalie and she was crying severely. I looked at her well for the first time in a months. She looked so beautiful but the only thing was her stomach. Her stomach was a little bigger than normal only it wasn't fat.

"_Could Natalie actually be-…pregnant?"_

"Well Potter are you ready for the final battle?"

I don't know if I'm ready or not, it's all happening to soon.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

__

A/N: Guess what the next chapter is going to be? THE LAST CHAPTER! Yay! This is the chapter everybody's been waiting for, but like I said in my above authors note I'm thinking about making a sequel to this story called: Mis Dos Tesoros (My Two Treasures) Please tell me when you review (you know the drill you will review LOL) if you want a sequel and trust me the sequel -if there's a sequel- will have a MUCH lighter mood than this one. Well look for the next chapter. THE LAST CHAPTER FINALLY! LOL

MoonLitAngel


	18. The Final Battle

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Natalie Torres and Chantal Abermua.

__

A/N: Ok Here it is the finale of Angel Rebelde! Yay! LOL… And don't think you were the only one waiting for this chapter 'cause I was waiting for it to… I really want to write the sequel and I would really appreciate it if you would read and review it because that's going to be my second story I've written on fan fiction. Because yes this is my first story because all the other ones I've written and they're deleted have been a disaster I've only written two before and I didn't like them I want to just take another minute to thank all the people who have reviewed throughout the entire story.

****

Ilidian- (perdoname si no lo escribe bein)

****

HarryPotters-angel- Thanks for the reviews and you've given me a lot of them. I hope you read the sequel! Oh and by the way I like your stories!

****

Jamie Prongs- Thanks for your reviews too. You have really been great and I want to read one of your stories (if you've written any)

And If I know I didn't put some names but I will. I'll make another chapter full of thanks for reviewers if I really have to..LOL

Ok on to the last and final chapter of Angel Rebelde… Enjoy!

****

The Final Battle

This was the deciding battle. I knew I wasn't ready for any of it especially since Natalie was there. You had no idea the disgusting sight of her on the wall. I don't mean disgusting by her, but what they did to her. You should of seen it. I could've gone crazy. Her arms were tied over her head by metal handcuffs that were attached to the wall and her feet were also tied together by metal handcuffs. Natalie was, of course, confused. I mean imagine if you were there. You didn't know anything about the wizarding world and all of a sudden you see wooden sticks that shot out light being used as weapons instead of guns and knives. I look down at her now and wonder how I could have let this happen to her.

She looked so innocent just lying there sleeping her breath coming out in slow steady breaths. If you were to see her know you would have never guessed all the pain she's had to go through, throughout her whole life. It's still hard for me to believe!

Of course there was that part of the battle when I thought Natalie was pregnant. I mean what else could it have been? It wasn't fat. It wasn't fat at all because even the stupidest of people know and can tell when someone is pregnant.

You have no Idea what happened that night. It was all so sudden even for me. I would have never imagined myself one minute safely in Hogwarts and then suddenly another minute in God knows where. A lot of stuff happened that night and thankfully only two people died that night and one of the people wasn't necessarily someone that I wanted to die. No quite the opposite…

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

__

"Well Potter are you ready for the final battle?"

I don't know if I'm ready or not, it's all happening to soon.

I knew that this fight had to come one day, but not so soon. I didn't know that the fight would come in such a tragic moment in my life. In a moment in my life where I would want to actually die and lose the battle.

Then that's when something clicked.

"You planned this fight didn't you, Voldemort?"

Voldemort put on this very ugly twisted smirk on his pale distorted face and said,

"How did know Potter?"

I started to think.

"But how could he have known that I was depressed?"

I heard Voldemort call somebody up, but I didn't hear the name he called up. I looked up and put my guard up.

Standing next to Voldemort was a tall person on the skinny side. I would say it was a woman. I couldn't see her face so I couldn't make out who she was.

"Potter I would like you to meet the one person who has fed me information about you"

Voldemort put on that twisted smile again and then the person standing next to him pulled there hands up reaching for the hood of the cloak. The persons hands were very pale and had long skinny fingers.

When the hood fell off I saw a familiar face.

"Hello Harry"

Chantal?

__

It was Chantal. This whole time Chantal's been giving Voldemort information about me!

"You bitch"

"Oh Harry don't say that"

Chantal was looking at me with a smirk. She had a look of vengeance on her face.

I looked over at Natalie who was looking as confused as ever. The only thing changed about the look of confusion she had earlier was that she had something else on her face.

Natalie was looking at Chantal with intense eyes. She looked like if she recognized her from somewhere. Natalie started to get tears in her eyes, but never let a tear fall. She cleared her throat and said,

"Your name is Chantal?"

Chantal suddenly turned around and looked at Natalie with a look of hate.

"Yes did you not hear me?"

Natalie started looking at me then Chantal then me then Chantal.

"So that's Chantal, Harry?"

Natalie had a sad look on her face.

"Oh honey you have no idea that night of passion me and your boyfriend shared; he was shouting my name and he even said he loved me," was Chantal's response.

"Shut up you slut," I shouted back.

I have absolutely no sympathy for Chantal anymore. If I could choke her right now I would not only choke her but I would kill her.

Chantal made a move as if to come and hit me but Voldemort held her back and told her to calm down.

"What your gonna hit me Chantal, well then come and do it you've already done damage to my life just complete it by hitting me"

"Oh Harry, you still don't believe me do you, when I said I loved you I meant it and I still do, but I can't give up my loyalty to my master"

"Oh please a beast like you can't love"

"And you think that bastard child can?"

"Don't you dare talk about Natali-"

I was about to threaten Chantal when Natalie cut in and said,

"If you have something to say then say it to me you BITCH!"

Chantal turned around and with sudden rage took out her wand and mouthed a familiar spell,

"CRUCIO!"

"NOOO…"

I went running up to Chantal and managed to move her arm before the spell could hit Natalie. Unfortunately for me Chantal turned around and pointed her wand at me and said,

"EXPELLIARMUS!"

I felt myself fly backwards and hit cold stone wall. How that hurt.

"Don't you ever touch me Potter," Chantal spat at me.

I stood up and looked at Chantal with a death glare.

"Enough playing around Chantal I want a turn"

I turned to look at Voldemort. He was smiling at me.

"Are you ready Potter?"

"On one condition"

I'm not ready for any of this. This is all happening way to soon, but I have to protect Natalie even if I die doing it.

"What is it?"

"None of your death eaters get involved; This is a fight between you and me and us only"

"Just my thoughts Potter"

"Okay then, are you ready Voldemort"

"Oh I've been waiting for too long"

"Then lets go"

Adrenaline started flowing through my veins. Chills were running down my spine. Energy started to flow into my body. I could feel that this battle would be in fact the last and final battle.

Voldemort stepped off of his stone chair and got into the fighting stance. I followed suit.

"1..."

Voldemort started counting.

"2..."

I continued counting.

And now all I'm waiting for is Voldemort's count of three and then starts the final battle…

"…………"

"**3..."**

"EXPELLIARMUS!"

I felt my wand shoot light from it's tip and hit Voldemort straight in the chest. He flew backwards into a bunch of his men and women. They tried to help him up but I said,

"Don't even dare touch him"

I had malice in my voice so they thought better of helping him.

Voldemort finally got up and said,

"I see you've improved over the years Potter"

I gave him a small smirk and said,

"And you as always Voldemort, so confident that you'll win"

He then gave me that twisted smile again and resumed his stance and then mouthed the words,

"CRUCIO!"

While I mouthed the words,

"STUPIFY"

I moved causing the curse to hit the wall in the back of me and also causing my spell to hit one of Voldemort's men.

"And he's gotten faster, good job Potter"

"Voldemort quit playing around and lets get this over with"

I was feeling a sudden rush of confidence. I wanted this all to end even if I didn't up with Natalie.

"Feeling confident Potter?"

"Very"

"CRUCIO"

This time I didn't move fast enough and it hit me on the arm.

"HARRY!"

I heard Natalie scream my name, but I couldn't pay attention to it. Every single bone on my arm felt like if it was on fire. It felt like if my arm was going to suddenly come off.

Unluckily for me that was my right arm that was hit. In the process of getting hit by the curse I dropped my wand. I was trying to pick it up but my arm was in to much pain.

I guess Natalie saw the pain in my face because she repeatedly screamed,

"HARRY, HARRY, HARRY!"

"Oh c'mon Potter one curse and your almost done with; That's no fun"

"NO Voldemort I am NOT through with you!"

"Well, well, well then show me what you got"

I picked up my wand and even with all the pain in my arm I muttered,

"CRUCIO!"

I guess my arm movements were to slow because Voldemort moved over in a quick swift and my curse hit on of his death eater's leg. I saw them briefly. They were on the floor scrunched in pain.

"Now, now Potter do we really want to use one of _those_ curses?"

"Yes we do"

I said that with incredible malice. I even surprised myself.

"Fine then, but don't say I didn't warn you; if you felt pain in your arm just now you'll know what pain feels like right NOW; CRUCIO!"

The energy in my body was slowly leaving my body and I hadn't even done anything yet. My movements started to become even slower than usual.

I wanted to move, but I was going very slow. I suddenly felt a sudden hit on my chest and then all I felt was absolute pain.

"HARRY!"

Natalie was again screaming my name. All I felt was pain and nothing else and suddenly I heard,

"CRUCIO!"

"CRUCIO!"

"CRUCIO!"

I was suddenly hit with three spells all in different parts of my body. It was the most horrible feeling ever. It was bone burning flesh eating pain. My body felt like if it was being turned in all sorts of distorted shapes. It felt like if it was being cut to pieces. It felt like if 1,000 swords were going through my body at a rapid pace. It felt as if I was being thrown into a fire several times and then being squirted with vinegar on my raw flesh. Well you get the picture don't you? It felt horrible. The only thing I heard out of all this pain was several laughter's and a young voice screaming,

"HARRY, PLEASE GET UP, PLEASE DON'T DIE!"

I heard Natalie's voice continue screaming my name and that made something in my head click.

"_Natalie's in danger, you have to get up!"_

I slowly but steadily got up. The pain was going away. I felt the fire going down the vinegar being washed away the raw flesh becoming regular again the knives slowly coming out and the pieces of my body were coming back together. And it's all because of Natalie's pleads for me to come back.

__

"So she does care, huh?"

I got up and looked over at Voldemort. He had a wild look of anger on his face.

"What happened, you should be going insane with pain right now?"

What a dumb question.

"What do you mean, what happened, I got up Voldemort obviously"

I found humor in all of this. In all of this tension, in all of this fighting I found humor. I mean if you were looking at Voldemort's face right now you find some humor in all of this too.

"It was because of that girl wasn't it?"

"What are talking about of course it wasn't because of her"

"You got up because she asked you to didn't you?"

"What?"

Was he planning to hurt her?

"That girl is getting in the way of our fighting!"

"Why because your plan of making me insane didn't work?"

"Well there will be no more meaningless distractions for you Potter, like you said this fight is between me and you and no one should be able to help you fight or to help you out"

"She didn't help me!"

The malice in Voldemort's eyes were scaring me. I started to have this horrible feeling in my stomach.

"Don't try to say otherwise you should be dead right now and she helped you out, now she's gone!"

'NOOO….!"

Voldemort suddenly turned around took out his wand and pointed it straight at Natalie's heart. I charged straight for Voldemort but suddenly two tall strong death eaters took me by the arms and held me back.

"NO LET ME GO…NO NATALIE!"

Voldemort was looking at me then looked back at Natalie and muttered the familiar spell..

"AVADA-"

That same adrenaline that was in my body before was coming back. That same energy that was in my body was coming back. I started to feel strength in my body. So much strength that I pulled away from the two death eaters just in time to mutter with strength I've never felt before,

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

A green light came out of the tip of my wand and went straight for Voldemort's back. I saw the huge impact from the Avada Kedavra curse to Voldemort's back the only thing wrong with everything is that I was to late. The only thing I managed to stop was the curse from going to Natalie's heart. Instead the curse hit her in stomach.

"NOOOO NATALIE!"

"AHH!"

I heard Natalie's shrill sudden scream and then nothing. I saw Voldemort's body fall to the ground lifeless. It was over. Voldemort was dead.

I started to run to Natalie. It can't be true. She can't be dead. Natalie can't die! No, she's not dead it's not true! NO!

I ran to Natalie's lifeless body. Her head was hanging. She can't be dead!

"Natalie, please wake up you can't be dead please wake up!"

I started to gently slap Natalie's face, but nothing. She wasn't even breathing. NO!

"POTTER HOW DARE YOU KILL OUR MASTER, YOU SHALL DIE!"

I turned around to at least twenty people staring me down with tears on their eyes. The two people on the front were holding Voldemort's lifeless body and everybody else had their wands pointing at me. Even Chantal had her wand out.

"KILL ME THEN!"

I wanted to die. The sorrow I felt before during school is no competition to the sorrow I feel right now. I don't want to live my life without Natalie in it.

The death eaters were about to mutter their curses when suddenly behind them I see Dumbledore and a bunch of other people behind him.

"DROP YOUR WANDS RIGHT NOW," Dumbledore yelled.

They all dropped their wands except for on person. Chantal.

"DROP YOUR WAND MS. ABERMUA!"

"NO HARRY MUST DIE HE KILLED OUR MASTER AND HE NEVER LOVED ME BACK AS MUCH AS I LOVED HIM; I'M SORRY HARRY I LOVE YOU SO MUCH BUT… AVADA KEDAV-!"

Suddenly one of the people with Dumbledore took out their wands and muttered,

"EXPELLIARMUS!"

Chantal crashed into me and sending both of us flying backwards. I felt my head crash into a cold hard stone wall followed by the sound of Chantal's head hitting the wall and then complete darkness.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"My head feels like if it gonna explode"

I woke up to look up at a white ceiling.

"Hey wait, where am I?"

Suddenly I sit up and my head feels like a bomb ready to explode. Ignoring the pain I sat up and looked around the room.

Everything was white. There was white walls, white everything.

"I'm in a hospital?"

I'm still looking around the room when suddenly I heard somebody open the door. It was a large woman with fair skin green eyes and short wavy hair. She was wearing a white nurses gown. When she saw me her eyes went wide and she started screaming,

"HE'S AWAKE, HE'S AWAKE!"

"Miss could you please stop screaming and tell me where I am?"

Completely ignoring my request she keeps screaming until I see Dumbledore come in through the door.

"Dumbledore?"

"You've given us quite a scare there Harry"

"Why?"

"You've been sleeping for three weeks"

My eyes went wide and I asked him,

"Why what happened to me?"

"My boy, I have some good news and unfortunately some bad news, which do you want to hear first?"

"The good news"

"Alright then…, Harry you have accomplished something that not even the strongest of adult wizards could have accomplished"

"And what did I accomplish?"

"My boy… you have beaten Voldemort"

My heart started to race. My mind started to make circles in my head. So many questions came to mind.

"WHAT?"

Dumbledore smiled and asked,

"You don't remember anything?"

"No"

"Try to remember"

I took his advice and closed my eyes. I tried to remember as much as I could. I was there for minutes and still nothing came to mind.

"I can't remember anything"

"Keep trying"

I closed my eyes once again and soon scenes of a fight started to flash in my mind. I started to see a beautiful young girl tied to a wall. A name came to my mind, Then another. Then another. Then voices appeared. Then more voices. Then more…

"I remember!"

Dumbledore just simply smiled.

He was about to leave the room when he turned around and said,

"And Ms. Torres is in the next room"

Then he turned around and left.

Natalie.

I started to run out of the room past all of the presents and cards wishing me a soon recovery and I even knocked some to the ground. I ran to the next room with my head bandaged and all and then opened the door.

In the room I saw Natalie just lying on her bed, sleeping. I slowly walked to her bedside thinking of everything we've ever gone through. From our First Meeting to our First kiss to our first big fight. Everything has happened so quickly that I barely had any time to say

"I love you Natalie"

Suddenly like if on queue Natalie's eyes opened revealing a pair of dark chocolate eyes.

"I love you to Harry"

Natalie started to get tears in her eyes, but this time instead of letting them stay inside she let them fall freely on her face without even trying to wipe them away. She's been trying to long to be strong and now it's time for her to just let those tears fall freely.

"Natalie I'm so sorry for bringing you into all of this"

Even me as a male started to get tears in my eyes. I let a few fall but then they stopped.

"Harry sit down"

Natalie struggled, but moved over a bit to let me sit down. I sat down and stared at her beauty.

"Harry, don't blame yourself that man Dumbdore explained everything"

"Dumbledore"

Natalie gave out a very small laugh and so did I. I miss the times when we used to laugh.

"Harry how come you never told me?"

"That I was a wizard?"

"Yes"

"Because I was scared that you wouldn't accept me"

"You could have at least tried Harry"

"I know and I'm sorry"

"Harry please stop saying that your sorry because if you were you wouldn't have done it; I've heard enough 'I'm sorry' in my life"

There was something different about Natalie though. There was something about her that had sadness in it.

"Natalie what's wrong?"

Natalie looked at me with tear filled eyes. She started to cry.

"What's not wrong with my life Harry"

She started to cry harder.

"Harry, my baby died!"

"What?"

"My baby, _our _baby died!"

"You were pregnant?"

Natalie just simply nodded her head and started to cry. I laid down and held her in her arms. I was going to be a father?

"How did it die?"

"_He_ died because of that man you killed!"

It was supposed to be a boy?

"How?"

"It was hard for me to understand at first but that curse thing that, that man hit at me went to my stomach. Since the baby was there instead of the spell killing me it killed the baby"

Fresh new tears came to her eyes and poured on her golden face.

"It's ok Natalie, shh"

I was saying comforting words to her. It hurt me to see her like this. This news hit me hard. I was supposed to be a father to the child of somebody that I love more than I love and now it's gone. Just like that and just because of that fucking Voldemort!

After an hour of both of us crying for our loss Natalie said now more calm,

"Harry what's going to happen now?"

"What do you mean?"

"Between you and me"

I was thinking about it for the whole hour. I knew what I wanted, but if she didn't want the same then I won't force her to do anything. The obsession for Natalie was gone, but the love was still there.

"Whatever you want to happen, love"

Natalie looked directly into my eyes and asked,

"Harry do you love me, I mean do you really love me, with no exceptions no more lies no more cheating no nothing do you love me and do you actually want to be with me?"

I knew the answer to the question, but I didn't answer. Instead I just kissed her. I went up to her and gave her a long passionate kiss.

"Natalie I don't love you I adore you and I don't want to be with you just now but forever"

Natalie looked at me and just kissed me. She of course being who she is ruins the whole romantic moment and says,

"Well you better have said you loved me because with all you've made me go through it's the least you can give me"

We both laughed and laid down on her bed because face it we were both fucked up and needed a rest together.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

So that's the story between Harry Potter and Natalie Torres. From the First meeting to our first kiss to that night to our fight to my depression to the fight and to the final battle. We've gone through a lot and were still together. Amazing huh?

And of course she's always there to ruin our romantic times. I love her so much.

It's already morning. Great I just spent an entire night talking about me and Natalie. Oh well it was worth it. Anything's worth it when I have Natalie near me.

"Harry your awake already?"

I look down at Natalie's tired face.

"Yeah, I've been awake for awhile"

"Well go to sleep because your interrupting my sleep!"

"Sorry love"

I gave her a kiss and then fell asleep for the rest of the morning.

_**THE END**_

(Well technically it's not 'The End' because really it's only the beginning)

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

__

A/N: Okay and I'm done! That's it for Angel Rebelde! I'm not really sure when the 'sequel' will come out but look for it. It's going to be called "Mis Dos Tesoros" Please review and if you don't want the sequel feel free to tell me and again thanks for all the reviews and reviewers!

MoonLitAngel04


End file.
